Chakram
by Lord Xemnas
Summary: Wherever Sora goes, whomever he meets he always gets these mysterious ‘key chains’. The keyblade can’t be the only weapon they work for though… [Chapter IX: Gravity]
1. Chapter I: OathKeeper

_**Chakram **_

By: Axel

XxX

**Summary:**

Wherever Sora goes, whomever he meets he always gets these mysterious 'key chains'.

The keyblade can't be the only weapon they work for though…

XxX

Axel looked at Roxas pathetically. "Nobody would miss me," Roxas said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he walked away.

"That's not true" Axel yelled at him. Then he dropped his head and muttered, " I would."

Roxas grinned; though Axel couldn't see with his back turned. Roxas clenched the Oathkeeper, reminding himself of its name, and what that meant. "Axel" he called back, glancing back at his defeated looking friend.

Axel looked up at him, a puppy's questioning glance emitting from his eyes. "Catch" Roxas said. He griped the small charm hanging off of the Oathkeeper and ripped it off. He tossed it to Axel, who caught it clumsily.

Axel looked at the object in his hand, then at Roxas. "You're my friend Axel. I promises we'll see each other again before it's all over." He meant before one of them died.

Axel nodded, accepting that he couldn't turn his friend from his quest. "Don't keep me waiting" Axel retorted, his usual sarcastic grin reclaiming his face. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Same here" Roxas said, waving a small good bye before the tendrils of darkness engulfed him, carrying him to only he knew where. Axel stood for a while, watching mournfully as the last few dark vapors dissipate.

His hand clenched around the object Roxas had tossed to him, and then Axel looked at it again. The Oathkeeper. Axel felt a grin tug on his lips. He'd see Roxas again…he knew it.

He shoved the charm in his pocket and began walking back towards the castle. As he drew nearer and nearer he forced his grin to fade.

None of the others knew about Roxas's leaving. The last thing either Axel or Roxas needed was someone like Saïx shoving his nose where it didn't belong, which he would certainly do if Axel seemed at all happy.

Axel climbed the stairs of the castle up to his room. On his was up however he ran into Larxene, the last thing he needed.

"Where have you been? The Superior's been looking for you. He's pretty ticked off. He gave us a mission," she said, handing Axel a flashcard with there assignment.

"Us? What do you mean us?" Axel asked, glaring at the savage nymph.

She grinned wickedly and said " you've been doing so poorly on your missions lately he decided you needed a partner again. So he chose the person with the best record, who happened to be me of course."

Mission success rates were often determined by how many hearts one could secure. Larxene being the ruthless killer she was it was no surprise she had the highest record. Oh well, it was better than his last partner, Demyx. Axel had gotten better, but Demyx never improved much, so Axel was aloud to go it alone for a while.

"Should I go see him first? Or should we just go?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you want your head bitten off be my guest. I know I wouldn't if I were you."

"Then I won't."

"Wise choice."

XxX

Axel sighed leaning against the wall. " What are we doing again?" he asked boredly.

Larxene was peeking around the window, looking for something. "We're looking for the keybarer. Our job is to unleash some new heartless to collect some more hearts for us."

Axel sighed, the same as every mission. "Look, there he is now" Larxene purred, pointing down.

Axel wondered over to the window and looked down at the scrawny key wielding boy, sprinting down the streets of Agrabah. He hated him so much. He was the reason Roxas had left.

"I know just what to do" Axel said coldly. He summoned a party of bandits that all jumped Sora at once.

"Axel don't kill him. We need him," Larxene hissed.

"He'll be fine…" _unfortunately_ Axel thought.

He watched Sora fend of the heartless easily for a while. Then they started to gang up on him.

"Cure" Sora's feathered companion called out, a healing light engulfing the boy.

"Thanks Donald" Sora called.

Axel gritted his teeth and summoned a handful of Air Soldiers. " Take care of the Duck," he snarled at them. They flew down and descended upon Donald, keeping him distracted. Axel wanted to see Sora hurt.

"I've never seen you enjoy hurting someone so much" Larxene said, a sadistic smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not a fan of this Sora kid."

"why?"

"He bugs me."

"Because he's Roxas's Somebody?"

Axel went rigid. Just hearing the name made him upset. " No" he answered honestly.

Larxene fell into silence out of puzzlement, watching Sora's valiant struggle against the heartless. They were staying just out of reach of the keyblade, attacking to quick for Sora to see. Without Donald to heal him he'd be a goner.

"Sora, here catch" Goofy called, tossing something to Sora. This object caught Axel's eye. He watched as Sora yanked off the little charm on the Keyblade and exchange it for a new one. The Keyblade transformed into a different weapon, though it was still a keyblade. It was longer though, and more powerful, enabling Sora to hit the heartless that had been dodging him.

So that's what those little charms were for. This caught Axel's interest.

The wave of heartless ceased and the trio of heroes regained their bearings. "Come on, let's get to the palace and make sure Jasmine's okay" Sora said in his normal chipper voice. He waved to the other heroes and took off sprinting down the streets towards the huge palace.

"Mission accomplished" Larxene said with a smile, slapping Axel on the back. " Wasn't so hard to do something right now was it?"

Axel didn't say anything, the image of the different keyblade still in his mind. That little charm held that kind of power to make the keyblade even stronger. Was Roxas's charm like that too? Did it only work for the keyblade?

"hey, who are you guys? What are you doing in my house?" a voice asked the pair of nobodies.

Axel and Larxene spun around to see a young man in an ugly purple vest and the stupidest red hat.

"Nothing" Axel said with an innocent grin, opening a corridor of darkness, stepping inside it. He grabbed Larxene's forearm and yanked her into it before closing it to leave the young man baffled.

Just as Axel and Larxene were departing he managed to get a last glimpse of the man talking to his rug, " Who ere those guys carpet?"

"Psychopath" Axel muttered, as the darkness carried them away from the desert world of Agrabah.

XxX

Axel sighed, tracing the star shape of the charm. He had yet to get over what he'd see earlier that day.

When he and Larxene had gotten back from the mission Xemnas had chewed Axel out about being gone when he wasn't supposed to be, rather than congratulating him on a mission completed (though he did make a point of congratulating Larxene in front of Axel). Axel hadn't bothered to hang around and had immediately gone up to his room.

Now he was left with nothing to do but wonder about the mysterious power of these charms. The star shaped charm smiled at Axel and he had to wonder what sort of power his friend's token contained.

There was no harm in experimenting he decided and summoned one of his chakrams to his side. He took a small chain and chained the goofy looking talisman to his weapon. He was amazed when the chakram began glowing. He dropped it in surprise and it clattered to the ground. He reached down and picked up his chakram…only it wasn't anymore.

It had taken on a new form as he had seen the keyblade do earlier that day. It was still a chakram, but now it was white, sharper, and sleeker. It reminded him much of the Oathkeeper, which he supposed made since. He ran his hand across the weapon, then clenched the handle firmly, giving it a few test swings. It was faster, less resistant to the air with its new shape. He smiled, stroking the new chakram. "Amazing…" was all he was able to say.

He dismissed his new weapon, though was still in awe over his discovery. He wanted to know more about these mysterious charms, but Roxas would be the only one who would know anything about them… and he was gone.

"Oh well… at least I have this one" he said, grinning like a fool. He decided he'd name the new weapon Oathkeeper, just as Roxas had named his keyblade such. Even though Roxas was gone it was like through that charm they were connected.

XxX

End Chapter One

Well this was an odd concept that hit me out of the blue one day. I decided that it needed to be made into a fiction. So tell me what you think about it. And if you have any requests for Key Chains feel free to drop them in the review box. I've already got a few planned.

A brief explanation of the setting:

I noticed while rereading this that it seemed like it was chronologically out of order. And while I know my logic I figured others wouldn't, so here it is. This takes place during Kingdom Hearts one. It's right after he saves Kairi, and hence creation of Roxas. Roxas decided he didn't like the Organization within a relatively small about of time, which is why he's already left the Organization. So that explains the part about Roxas. Because this is during KH1, none of the Chain of Memories events have taken place yet, so that's why Larxene is still alive. The reason Sora is running around Agrabah is because he decided before going off to fight Ansem he wanted to go back to all the worlds one last time and say bye to everyone… I guess. Sorry that its all kind of confusing, I didn't intend it to be.


	2. Chapter II: The Quest Begins

_**Chakram **_

_**Chapter II: The Quest Begins**_

By: Axel

XxX

This part of the story takes place AFTER Chain of Memories. This is how Axel passes his time in the year Sora is asleep.

XxX

Axel sighed. So many of them had died fighting while attempting to betray the organization. He counted them on his fingers. Four, Five, Six, Eleven, and Twelve had all been eliminated. So much for his partner…

Its not like Xemnas had given any of them a mission since they had caught Sora. They had nothing to do but wait before they could proceed with their plans.

"What'cha doin?" Demyx asked, not for the first time that day.

Axel was sitting on the Altar of Naught, staring up at the tiny Kingdom Hearts. It was so far from being finished, and they'd already lost six members. "Brooding" Axel snapped, glaring at the sitar player.

" Well you seemed kinda bummed out. I just thought you could use some company. Your ex-partner did get killed…"

"She tried to betray us all Demyx" Axel growled, waving a hand dismissively. If he had a heart he might have been sad, or at least upset Larxene was dead. But he didn't, and he wasn't.

"You guys were okay friends though, right?"

Axel snorted and erupted into laughter. " Her!? Are you insane?"

"Oh… okay. I just knew you two hung out a lot…"

"She was my partner for a little less than a week, that's all."

Demyx shrugged. " Did you know her before you guys were nobodies?"

Axel nodded. " We were partners in High school too," he said, snickering a bit at the memories. In high school you needed a combat partner more than in the Organization." that was centuries ago though."

"So you weren't close at all?"

" For the last time no" Axel snarled, shooting the Melodious Nocturne an annoyed glare.

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked. I was just trying to get you to talk some. I mean your partner and crime took off too. I figured you needed someone to talk to." He was referring to Roxas. After about a week the others had caught onto the Key of Destiny's absence. They had all quizzed Axel on what he knew and Axel honestly answered he had no idea where Roxas was, as much as he wished he did.

"I'm fine without your insistent pestering, thanks though," Axel muttered. He stood up and kicked the wall angrily. " I'm just bored to tears with the keybarer all locked up and no missions," he said. He'd never confess to anyone he missed Roxas, not even the sappy kid Demyx.

"Why don't you check this out?" Demyx said, retrieving a flyer from his pocket and holding it out to Axel. Axel snapped up the page and read it. There was going to be a huge tournament at the Olympus Coliseum. It was being held by Zeus himself, meaning there'd be heroes from every world out there and then some. "In fact that was the reason I came up here. I got sent an invitation, but I don't want to go. You know me, not much of a fighter." Demyx grinned and handed Axel another piece of paper. This one was a ticket, the name DEMYX stamped on it in big red letters.

"It has your name's on it already" Axel said, wondering why out of all people Demyx would get an invitation. He did know that Demyx had been on several missions there in the past. Maybe he made some sort of friends there? Or some enemies looking to crush him.

"Well you can just say you're me. Its not like there gonna check. Those tournaments are mainly filled up with heartless anyways."

Axel took the tickets and shoved them in his pocket. It would be a good way to show off the Oathkeeper. He had yet got an opportunity to see what it was capable of in a serious battle. Not to mention it would occupy his time and take his mind off Roxas.

"Thanks Demyx" Axel said, starting down the stairs, back into the castle.

Demyx grinned at the prospect of being thanked. It didn't happen in the Organization… ever. " It's no problem at all Axel. We're buddies right."

Axel turned around for a moment and number nine had thrown an arm over number eight's shoulder. "Sure…" Axel said, not sure if it was a good thing or not.

"So you don't mind if I come do ya?"

"I though you didn't like fighting?"

"I don't like to fight, no. But I don't mind watching others. Besides, you could use some encouragement."

Axel sighed. There was no harm in letting the musician come along he supposed. He'd just go, fight, win, then leave slightly richer than he was till he lost his next bet with Luxord. Then an idea hit him. A grin crept across his face and he said "Sure. In fact why don't we go get Luxord too? You know how he loves competition and all."

"Good idea" Demyx said and smiled. " I'll go get him!"

Demyx started to skip down the stairs when Axel called out " Demyx!" _Oh god he's skipping. That kid's a real fruit_ Axel though holding put the flyer to Demyx. " We have two days before it starts. We don't have to go get Luxord all riled up till the day of the competition."

"Oh…okay" Demyx said, the goofy smile still on his face. Axel wanted to smack it right off, but he held in his wrath. Let the idiots in the tournament feel it later. Once he had a good fury going Axel was most dangerous.

Axel just grinned back at his co-worker and smacked him on the back, disguising it as a friendly pat on the back. It knocked Demyx off balance and he fell forward on his face. " Oh, sorry Demyx" Axel said, though he didn't seem it.

"Owww… that hurt. You're pretty strong Axel. You'll have no problem with that tournament." Demyx got back to his feet and gave Axel a thumbs-up.

Axel chuckled and crossed his arms, " you know it. You better go check the couch cushions for spare Munny. Cause I grantee you'll double it betting on me."

"No doubt in my mind" Demyx said, seeming to always have something positive to say. Normally Axel would have found it annoying, but he didn't much mind now. A compliment was still a compliment, even if it came from Demyx.

Axel couldn't wait till the competition. He'd get to blow off some steam, make some Munny, and blow the other nobodies away with the Oathkeeper.

XxX

End Chapter II

Well this is the real start of the actual story. The first chapter was actually more of a prologue. This chapter has the plot and the party set up. I picked Demyx and Luxord as the two I'd take with Axel on this adventure. Demyx works well with the first level though (Olympus Coliseum) and Luxord likes to gamble, so they seemed to be the best to take anyway. How many fics do you see Luxord traveling around in anyway? Demyx is in a lot but everyone luffs him so he's coming too.

I decided I'd update this fic either every 5 reviews or 100 hits. So get to reviewing. Next chapter will be longer, and you'll get to see the next Chakram-chain. Till then, toodles!

Axel


	3. Chapter III: Gamble

_**Chakram **_

_**Chapter III: Gamble **_

By: Axel

XxX

Axel grinned, thumping his colleague on the back. " Luxord, my buddy! How much cash you got."

"I'm not loaning you any money Axel" Luxord said sternly, eyeing the redhead suspiciously.

Axel threw his hands up defensively and said, " Hey, I'm not asking for anything. I just figured you might like to double that sum."

Luxord cocked and eyebrow, intrigued. "How so number eight?"

"There's a big tournament coming up at the Olympus Coliseum tomorrow. Hero's from all across the universe are gonna be there." Axel smiled as the gamblers smile widened.

"Big bets?"

"Big bets" Axel said, chuckling. " And I already know who's gonna win it."

"Who would that be?"

"Me."

Luxord laughed "seriously? You think you're going to win an Olympic tournament?"

"Wanna make a bet?" Axel asked, leaning against the wall. He had figured from the beginning that Luxord would be skeptical. Luxord didn't know about Axel's secret weapon though.

"What did you have in mind?" Luxord asked, honestly interested. He knew Axel was much more clever than he let on. He was plotting something, which had Luxord's sense of excitement. A good gamble was always worth pursuing.

Axel reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small bag. " I have 20,000 Munny. Been saving it for a little over a year. I bet it's more than anyone else has."

Luxord erupted into laughter. " 20,000!? What makes you so confident in your abilities Axel? That's far from chump change to be throwing away on suck a great risk."

"I have my reasons" Axel said, waving a hand nonchalantly, though a smirk spread across his lips.

"Those stakes are pretty high" Luxord said, and equally confident smirk on his face. He produced a bag from his pocket and held it out. "20,000 Munny it is. You bet you'll win and I bet you don't."

"That's an awful extensive list for you," Axel said, though still grinning.

"Then you retract your wager?"

"No, I was just pointing out you have the obvious advantage."

Luxord crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well if you're as good as you think it shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't worry, it won't be. I just think its funny you'll lose with those odds on your side" Axel said, laughing sinisterly. He pulled himself off the wall and began to walk away. He looked back at Luxord for a moment before saying " Demyx is coming to. He'll probably want in on the bet so don't tell him about our wager."

Luxord chuckled and gave Axel the thumbs up. " I doubt Demyx has that sort of money to be throwing around. I take it he's betting for you."

Axel nodded, " he's annoyingly positive for a nobody."

"I tend to think that's more of a positive," Luxord said with a slight chuckle. Axel tossed him a confused glance and he explained " better to be annoyingly positive about everything than to be apathetic I think…which is what most of us tend to be. Demyx is an interesting specimen."

"You sound like Vexen" Axel said, turning to leave the room.

" Someone has to fill in the void he left us all with" Luxord said jokingly, placing a hand on his chest.

Axel snorted and shrugged, departing from Luxord's room. The Gambler of Fate, like Demyx, was one of the more eccentric members. Axel never had much to do with either of them, but when sport or money arose Luxord was always the one to go to. His wily personality, as if he still had a heart, was what made him an interesting opponent.

Axel wondered for a moment if the emotions that Demyx and Luxord put up were fake or actually real. He remembered what it was like when Roxas was around. He had felt genuinely real happiness when Roxas was around.

Maybe he had more in common with numbers nine and ten than he first thought.

XxX End Chapter III XxX

There's our introduction to Luxord. The next chapter they will finally depart the World that Never Was for Olympus Coliseum. What awaits them there? Who will they be fighting? What Chakram/key chain lies in wait for them?

Stay tuned to find out.

P.S.

I am truly blown away at the quick and positive response I've already got for this fic. 4 reviews and almost 200 hits already! Thank you so much for all your feedback. It's what makes me write.


	4. Chapter IV: GummiShips

_**Chakram **_

_**Chapter IV: Gummi-Ships**_

By: Axel

XxX

Axel sighed, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He locked his eyes on the stairway, waiting for the other nobodies to arrive. They decided on taking the gummi ship rather than dark corridor, for they were bound to be exhausted at the end of the day.

Axel finally saw a shadow descending the staircase. Luxord walked over to Axel, grinning wildly. "Are we ready?"

"Still waiting for Demyx" Axel grunted, shrugging.

"So what ship shall we be taking?"

"The fun one" Axel said a sinister grin tugging his lips.

Luxord cocked an eyebrow and said, " You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah… we're taking the Oblivion." The Oblivion was Xemnas's custom built baby, with more firepower than any other known ship. Xemnas had built it himself, piece by piece some time ago, though had yet to use it in a long time after it had sustained damage in a mission. He spent a significant amount of time repairing it. Ever since though, Xemnas had been an over protective father of his baby, locking it away and forbidding access to it.

"Xemnas will erase us from our pathetic non-existences if we damage that ship" Luxord said sternly.

Axel chuckled and said, " Don't worry about it. I'm a good driver. And I have the keys for it." Axel held up a key ring, a handful of keys jingling around it. Luxord looked amazed. " I managed to persuade number seven to procure these for me while he was working with The Superior."

"What did something like that cost you?"

"pfft, a week of paper pushing. It'll give me something to do though."

Luxord laughed, shaking his head. " I fear for our organization knowing Axel's being put in charge of important documents. They might end up the tinder for his next fit."

Axel frowned then snorted. " At least I do SOME work. What have you done lately? I recall the only thing I ever see you doing is playing your games and tick everyone off because they always lose."

"I suppose you have point. But whilst the keybarer was on the lose I did have some of the trickier missions."

"How so?" Axel asked. The missions were always either unleash heartless here or go nobody-ify this guy.

"I'm the one who has to do the special operations, things that need to be done in a timely manner, for it is my element after all."

Axel grunted and shrugged, retreating back into silence. The silence filled the void for a while before there was the loud clacking of boots coming down the stairs. The beat was unmistakable. Demyx.

"Dear God Demyx, don't skip. It makes you look like a fruit" Axel sighed as the younger boy approached them.

"oh…okay" he Demyx muttered, ducking his head slightly.

"We ready? Then lets hit it" Axel sighed, turning around and shoving the key into the garage door.

There were a few dozen different ships, all with different purposes and owners. They had all built their own, putting their own creation together painstakingly. They were colored and numbed to match their respective owners. Manny of the ships were now abandoned, eternally parked in there spots.

Axel walked down the walkway, looking at the ships. He personally thought his own was the best, but he supposed everyone did. " Axel we passed your ship" Demyx said, pointing at the sleek, bright red ship, VIII spray-painted in black on the side.

" I'm aware" Axel said without turning around. He came to the end of the walkway to another door. He jammed the key in the computer panel nest to it and the computerized door slid open.

"Axel….Axel where are you going" Demyx asked, quickening his pace to catch up to the elder.

"here" Axel said, pointing at the massive ship before them. The ship was black as pitch, covered in a thin film of dust from unuse.

Demyx's jaw dropped. "No" was all he could manage.

"Yes" Axel said, strolling over to the door. He stuck another key in it and opened the door to the cockpit. " You coming?"

Luxord breezed by Demyx and walked into the cockpit after Axel. He looked back at Demyx, offering him a friendly smile. " Not frightened of such a fine example of gummi ship technology are we Demyx?"

"No" Demyx said anxiously. He bit his lip and then said " but…this is The Superior's ship. He'll kill us for even thinking about it, much less taking it!"

"He doesn't have to know. We'll just be gone a few hours at most. Come on, where's your sense of excitement Demyx" Luxord asked and laughed. He then turned around and retreated away into the ship.

Demyx stood for a moment, contemplating what to do. He heard a loud roar as the massive ship sprung to life.

"Wait guys! I'm coming" Demyx yelled over the engine, running for the door. The ship groaned again and Demyx ran for the door.

He slammed the door behind him and saw Luxord trying to withhold his laughter. Demyx frowned at him and Luxord merely smiled.

"Next stop, Olympus Coliseum. Now sit down and buckle up damnit," Axel said, messing with the various and complicated looking buttons.

"Do you know what you're doing Axel? This is a **very** complicated piece of machinery" Luxord said, watching Axel professionally mess with the controls.

Axel grinned at him and says " trust me, piloting is one thing I can do. I was a copter pilot in my past life."

"I thought you said you worked for the government, " Luxord said, cocking an eyebrow.

"My job required I had many different skills. Piloting was one of them," Axel said, sighing slightly.

Axel let a few of them memories trickle back before abruptly shoving a plug in the dam that withheld all of his past life.

The engine groaned again and the ship began to move forward. Axel smiled and slammed his fist down on the accelerate button. The ship immediately sprung forward, flying full speed forward and out through the hangar door. A maniac's grin took over Axel's face as he griped the controls. He piloted the ship flawlessly, grinning to himself. It reminded him a lot of his old days.

Luxord looked at Axel curiously, who seemed to be off in his own little world. "Axel, turn up here" he said, pointing at the outline of a coliseum in the near distance. Axel seemed to snap out of the happy trance he'd been in and pulled the ship up next to the coliseum world entrance.

"Come on guys. Let's go" Axel said, walking to the door.

He couldn't wait to get into the arena.

XxX End Chapter IV XxX

And I can't wait to put him in the arena!

This should be real interesting. I've got a good list set up of opponents.

After a long time of debating what to make the first chain an AWSOME idea flew down out of the sky and Chakram'd me on the head. I'm totally anxious to get working on the next chapter!

Please Review babes. The more you review the more I write.

Till next we meet,

Axel


	5. Chapter V: The Coliseum

_**Chakram **_

_**Chapter V: The Coliseum **_

By: Axel

XxX

The three nobodies disembarked the ship, throwing open a large pair of doors. The three of them stood in awe as they saw the coliseum. It was a huge building, stunningly made.

"Pretty neat ain't it? I come here a lot " Demyx said, being the first to speak. The other two were both still fascinated by the building.

Axel finally forced himself to stop gawking. " Come on, let's go," He said, motioning to the massive door. He breezed by the other two over to the coliseum. He pushed on the door but it wouldn't open. He stood for a moment then tried again, pushing as hard as he could. Luxord walked up to the door and tried helping shove it open. Demyx stood and watched, not having much in the way of strength to help. While watching the two older men try to push the door open, Demyx's eyes wondered down to the ground. There was a strange red mark, with three tiny hearts on it.

"Ummm guys?" Demyx said, walking closer.

"Not now Demyx" Axel grunted, pressing his shoulder against the door.

"But…"

"Not now Demyx" Luxord repeated, gritted his teeth.

Demyx frowned. They left him out of everything just because he was younger. Demyx walked up to the door and pressed his palms against it and pushed. The mark beneath their feet began to glow and the door suddenly began to swing open. Axel looked at Demyx, astounded.

Luxord looked down at the shimmering mark as it faded away. " I wonder what that was" he said with a shrug.

He and Axel looked at Demyx who threw his hands up. " I don't know. Don't look at me."

"It doesn't matter" Axel said, walking through the door. He had taken a mental photo of that marking, just incase they ever saw it again. He walked inside, the other two nobodies falling in behind him. He saw a short little man with the legs of a goat adjusting some hangings on the wall.

"Ahhh there you are. Do me a favor, move that pedestal over there for me would you? I was having some trouble with it earlier, but it should be nothing for you."

Axel tossed the other two a questioning glance, getting only shrugs in return. Axel rolled up his sleeves and began trying to push the huge pedestal. He gritted his teeth, straining his muscles, yet it didn't budge an inch. He looked down and saw that marking again. He stopped and pointed at it, waving the other two over. The other nobodies placed their hands on the block and it seemed to move away easily.

"Okay, that's done, now can we enter the tournament?" Axel asked, crossing his arms, staring at the little goat man.

The goat man jumped and spun around. " You're not Hercules" he said. His eyes wondered over to the pedestal, which had indeed been moved. "who are you?"

"Name's A-" then he remembered that he'd have to use Demyx's tickets to get in. " Demyx" he said with a grin. " That's Axel, and that's Luxord" he said, pointing at the other two, elbowing Demyx in the ribs when he opened his mouth.

It just then clicked to Demyx and he nodded. " Yup, name's Axel, got it memorized" he asked, grinning as Axel shot him a menacing glare.

"Demyx huh? You got a ticket?" The squat little man asked, obviously not buying it.

"Indeed I do" Axel said, producing the ticket from his pocket.

The goat man seemed surprised and snatched the ticket away. He took the ticket and walked over to a roped off area. He walked into a separate little room where there was a registry set up. He looked at the ticket and tried to locate the name. " Demyx, Demyx, Demyx, ahhh here it is." He pointed to the name on the tablet in which the names had been carved. He flipped the ticket over and saw the small identifying picture that had been stamped on it. " Oh, those sneaks" he grunted.

He exited the room and walked over to the three nobodies. " Demyx, yes you can enter, but I'm afraid your friend can't."

"No problem, they just came to watch" Axel said, strolling forward towards the little goat man.

"Not you, him" he said, pointing at Demyx. Axel gave him a puzzled look and the goat man showed him the other side of the ticket, which they had neglected to look at. Sure enough there was a photo of Demyx, apparently running away from something.

Axel glared at Demyx " how did you not notice that?"

"These tickets are nontransferable, sorry," The goat man said, handing them back to Axel. " He can compete in the games, but you can't sorry."

Axel snatched the tickets and turned away. " Well come on, let's go" he snarled. He stormed out the door, furious. Luxord fell in behind him, remaining silent, as it was best to do so when Axel got riled up.

Demyx trotted after them, walking up to Axel. " I'm sorry Axel. Maybe we can do something else while were out? Wanna go…set something on fire" he asked delicately.

Axel spun around and glared at him, " fire? I'LL SHOW YOU FIRE!" Fire shot up on all sides around Axel. The fire then turned blue and withered away. Now rather than angry Axel looked confused.

"Easy there hot head. No need to throw a tantrum," someone said. The nobodies looked around, unable to locate the voice. A flash of blue flames ignited before them and an ugly blue skinned man stood before them.

Axel stared at him for a moment in shock before speaking. " Your head's on fire" he said, blinking. He pointed at the little blue flame dancing on the guy's head, touching it.

"I'm keenly aware…STOP TOUCHING IT!!" he snarled, slapping Axel's hand away. Axel looked hurt, pulling his hand up against his chest, but let the man continue. " I couldn't help but over hearing that that old goat won't let you in. I know a good fighter when I see one though, so…" a poof of blue flames in the man's hand revealed another set of tickets, **AXEL** stamped on them. On the reverse side there was a picture of Axel, cradling his hand, a defiant pout on his face.

" I do _not_ look like that" he said, accepting the tickets nonetheless. He reached out to take them but the man jerked them away.

"There's a catch though," he said, grinning.

"Isn't there always?"

"Awwww it isn't a big one. There is going to be a warrior fighting in that tournament. I want you to kill him, so I can add him to my collection."

"You collect dead people!?"

"No! I collect warriors. And I have almost all the worlds finest. I need him still though. And every time I try to collect him he kills my pawns."

"So you want me to be your new pawn then?"

"Awwww don't think of it that way. Think of it as an ' I scratch your back and you scratch mine' scenario. I give you these tickets so you can compete. You fight him in the tournament, kill him, you win the tournament and I get my warrior. Everybody wins."

"Alright, sounds fair" Axel said, reaching out for the tickets.

"Wait, Axel, don't you think you should think this through for a moment" Demyx asked.

"Why?"

"That's Hades, lord of the dead. When ever he's looking to make a deal everyone ends up getting screwed over. He doesn't play fair Axel" Demyx cautioned.

"It's another gamble," Luxord added with a mischievous smirk.

Axel grinned and grabbed the tickets " you got yourself a deal Hades." Axel grinned and the lord of the underworld laughed.

"That's the spirit. Go get'em kid" Hades said, slapping an excited Axel on the back. He burst out into another gale of wild laughter, disappearing into a column of blue flames.

"We'll he was a chipper fellow" Luxord said, chuckling.

" If by chipper you mean weird then yeah" Axel said. He held up the tickets as if they were some sort of grand prize and smiled. " At least I got these."

XxX End Chapter V XxX

Oooh, who is this mysterious warrior Axel must face? What tricks has Hades got up his flaming sleeve? And damnit what is that new chakram chain going to be?

It will all be revealed in Chapter VI: Cerberus


	6. Chapter VI: Cerberus

**Chakram**

_**Chapter VI: Cerberus**_

By: Axel 

XxX

The heroes disembarked their ship, trotting over to the coliseum gates, all nervously gripping their tickets.

"I know we've competed in the past Squall but-"

"Don't ever call me that again," Leon snapped. " Squall was a weakling…"

"I'm sorry" Yuffie crooned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come" Aerith said softly.

They all fell silent as the fourth passenger departed their ship, gently striding towards the coliseum. The gently clanking of the boots was the only sound that dared to expose itself as the man disappeared through the world entrance. The others lingered a moment longer, making sure he was indeed gone before any of them spoke.

"You really think we should have brought **_him_**, I know he got invited but…" Yuffie said, seeming very uncomfortable.

Aerith smiled "he's a gentle soul…. deep down."

"_Deep,_ deep down it seems" Leon said, shrugging. " You girls and your crazy friends."

"Squall, you ain't met none of 'em yet," Yuffie said, grinning.

"Between this guy and the talking cat, I don't think I _want_ to meet any more of them."

XxX

" Hey old man" Axel said, walking over towards the squat little goat man, who seemed to be dusting off something, a trophy of some sort. It was vibrant blue, sparkling in the dim light. A plaque beneath it read ' HADES CUP '.

The goat man turned around and glared at Axel. " I thought I already told yous to scram," He said, crossing his fat little arms.

"You did. But I didn't" Axel said, crossing his own arm in defiance. "Besides I have a ticket," he said, extending his new ticket.

"nuh-uh you already tried this stunt before. You **ain't** getting in," the goat man said, snorting.

"But this is **MY** ticket" Axel informed him.

The goat man plucked the ticket from Axel's hand and looked it over. "No foolin' huh? Well alright –"

"Name's Axel, got it memorized? A-X-E-L."

"Well alright, Axel, your in. how bout your friend there then huh" the goat man asked motioning towards Demyx who shook his head violently.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," Demyx offered sheepishly.

"A lover? Demyx have you ever _seen_ a woman" Luxord asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Demyx turned a dark shade of pink, an obvious No.

"So Billy Goats Gruff, when dose this thing start" Axel asked, ignoring the idiotic squabble.

"My name is Phil. And I'm a Satyr, not a goat" He barked angrily. "Your preliminary match starts the moment you walk out there." He pointed at the door, out towards the arena. There were already people sitting in the stands, eating 'Zeus Zapped' brand popcorn and Mt. Olympus dogs, the self-proclaimed biggest hotdogs on this side of Kingdom Hearts.

"You guys go on and catch a seat. I'm gonna cool off a second before I go out there" Axel said. The nobodies complied, slinking off, up a set of stairs that led to the seats.

Axel stood for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He looked out at the arena, blood splattered about the place already. It was everywhere, staining the stadium floor, the walls, the dirt, and even a few people in the front rows (appropriately marked 'Splash Zone').

"Ummm exactly how many matches happened before I got here" Axel asked, looking at the carnage.

"One" Phil said. He winced and said " that guy…her was a monster. He dismembered, disemboweled, and a few other dis-s to his opponent. The crowd loved it though. They say the odds are in his favor over at the betting."

Axel gulped. One guy did all of **_that!?_** Axel saw some chunks, vaguely resembling innards scattered around the arena. Even though he was not one to be squeamish he couldn't help but feel sick.

XxX

Luxord looked at the tablet of names and the odds carved in next to them.

"Who you betting on" Demyx asked Luxord curiously.

"hmmm…I dunno. I'm thinking I'll bet on that one " he said, pointing at the name in second, directly under Hercules. The odds were almost tied, but Hercules was ahead by a few.

"That's a popular bet after people saw what he did in his first match" a man said, a somber frown on his face.

"And what was that" Luxord asked the stranger.

The stranger nodded apathetically and pointed toward the bloody arena " that."

Luxord's eyes widened. " One man did all that in one match?"

The stranger nodded. Demyx seemed horrified. " We have to tell Axel" He wined, tugging on Luxord's sleeve.

The nobodies started towards the stairs to go tell Axel about their discovery when they saw the red head march out into the arena. The stranger got up, hefting a large sword over his shoulder. He disappeared without another word. The nobodies barley saw the top of his Chocobo blonde hair disappearing down the stairs, towards the arena.

XxX

Axel stood uncomfortably in a puddle of blood, shifting his weight back and forth nervously. Too late to back out now. He looked at the opposite door and saw his opponent emerging. He held his breath for a moment. When they finally stepped out onto the battle field his eyes widened in horror…

It was a girl.

She smiled at Axel pleasantly and waved.

"You've got to be kidding me," Axel muttered. He summoned a single Chakram, twirling it around in his hand as he waited for the fight to begin.

"Ready, Set, Fight" Phil's voice called out from behind Axel.

Axel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. ' Just treat her like any other opponent you've fought' he said mentally. He opened his eyes just in time to see a metal staff be swung at his head. He ducked, barely evading the blow.

He stared at the girl in shock, who merely smiled back at him, swinging the staff at him again. He deflected the blow with his chakram and stepped forward, forcing her back.

He couldn't help but think she looked familiar. He pushed her back, and then leapt back, dodging her immediate counterattack. "Aerith" Axel couldn't help but ask. He hadn't yet broken a sweat, though she seemed to be panting quite a bit.

She looked at him curiously. Her gaze bore into him for a long while and she seemed to be lost for a moment. "Who are you? D-do I know you" Aerith asked, voice slightly shaken. This man… he looked an awful lot like-

Her train of though was derailed as he jumped at her, swinging his weapon at her. She threw up her staff to block him as he crashed into it full force. They stood in a stalemate for a moment as he tried to out match her.

"Name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Axel…" she seemed confused. It only took a moment with her guard lowered to knock the staff out of her hand. Axel caught in his other hand and swung it around, slamming it into the back of her head. She went down, out cold. The crowd began chanting for him to finish her. Axel snorted and tossed the staff down by her body. He had no intention of killing her.

Axel calmly strode out of the arena back into the lobby, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

"What a small universe" Axel mused to himself, a smile tugging at his lips.

XxX

Cloud dashed out into the arena over to Aerith. " Are you alright" He asked, alarmed. She didn't have any wounds, nor did she seem to be in any pain.

"I'm fine Cloud," she muttered as her eyes fluttered open. " That man…did you see him?"

Cloud nodded, " but what dose that have to do with-"

Aerith pressed a finger to Cloud's lips. " I thought he looked like…"

"Yeah, I know" Cloud cut her off. " Come on, lets get out of here."

"You're not fighting" Aerith asked curiously.

Cloud shook his head, looking at the arena. " That guy… whoever he was, he won without shedding a drop of blood. I doubt the others are as merciful."

"Yeah… come on. Lets go. I want to talk to the others… if they think that guy might be connected to what happened…"

XxX

"That was a bloody brilliant match," Luxord said, slapping Axel on the back. The three nobodies were sitting up in the stands, waiting for the next match to being. Who ever one would be Axel's next opponent, so they were curious as to whom it would be.

"Thanks…" Axel muttered. He seemed distracted, though the other nobodies had yet to find out why.

"What's wrong Axel? Shouldn't you be happy" Demyx asked, giving Axel a curious stare.

"Nothin" he sighed, watching the arena below with little interest. He was off, drowning in his thoughts. The nobodies thought it just better to let him be.

They watched as a burly blonde haired man walked out, holding a spear in one hand, a toothpick in the other. He placed the toothpick to his mouth and bit down on it, as if it were some nervous habit. "My money is on that guy," Demyx said, though they both knew Demyx didn't have a dime to spend.

The other combatant marched out on to the arena, roaring with fury. He looked like some odd cross between a lion and a human, covered with blue fur all over and what appeared to be a horn on its head. It had razor sharp claws but it also wielded a spear like it's opponent.

"Well **my** money is on that thing" Luxord said. The creature roared again, sending dozens of people to the betting booth.

"Ready, Set, Fight" Phil called out. In a heart beat the creature had launched itself into the air. It came soaring back down the to planet, holding out it spear, preparing to spilt it's opponent in two. The man jumped out of the way, but not enough to dodge the shockwave of the creature's crash landing. The two combatants went at ear other, hacking at each other violently with their weapons.

The man finally managed to get a hit on the creature, drawing blood. It screamed in fury, letting out another monstrous roar. After that it dropped its weapon and went berserk, slashing at the man with its claws. It grabbed his spear and snapped it into, tossing it aside as he leapt on the man. The man began screaming that he forfeited. Two of the Coliseum security guards had to pry the lion-man creature off the other man who was bleeding profusely.

"Cid" one of the guys sitting near by cried out and got up. They had seen him earlier, placing a bet. He picked up his weapon, a sword that seemed to be fused with a gun, and took off down the stairs.

XxX

"This bad Herc, real bad" Phil muttered, looking over at Hercules.

"What is it Phil" he asked, crossing his arms.

"People are dropping out of the tournament left and right. If the tournament gets cut short then the crowd I'll riot" he huffed, throwing his arms up.

"Oh no need to worry" a voice said. They looked around for a moment before Hades appeared before them in a puff of flame. " You see my chummy little goat-man," Hades said, poking Phil in the stomach. " I've made sure we'll see some _real_ sparks in this tournament."

"Hades" Hercules snarled, standing prepared for a fight.

Hades smiled and said " just a friendly warning." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If Hades is up to something I think we need to go on and cancel the tournament Phil" Hercules said, frowning.

"No, the last thing we need is Hades **and** a mob of angry spectators."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait. That's all we can do."

XxX

_Meanwhile in the Underworld,_

Chains clanked fiercely, roars echoing through out the whole underworld.

"Patience my pet, you'll be free soon enough."

_I want out now_ it demanded angrily.

"Soon"

_NOW!_ It screeched, slamming its paws into the ground. It sent out a shockwave powerful enough to shake the whole room.

_Now, now, now_ it wined like an angry toddler. It strained against its chains even more, making them clank and clink. It struggled to snap them, but without avail.

"It's all about timing. Not now… but soon. You'll be ready soon, my Cerberus" Hades cooed to the monster. He turned and left it's chambers, shutting the door tight behind him. " Just a few more pawns to put into place."

XxX

Axel sighed, standing in the lobby. Was he nervous? Of course he was, that was a stupid question. But that didn't stop people from asking.

"You nervous kid" Phil asked, grinning.

"No, of course not. Watching human-lion hybrids rip someone open is one of my favorite pastimes" Axel said, gradually getting louder.

"Jeez sorry I asked" Phil snorted.

Axel sighed, tense as he waited for them to announce his match to start. They had to sedate his opponent after the last match so he had to wait for him to wake up.

"The match between Axel and Kimahri Ronso is now beginning. Both challengers please step into the arena" one of the coliseum security guards announced.

"Oh joy" Axel muttered, walking out into the arena.

He stood, watching his opponent walk out onto the field calmly. The deadly spear in his hand gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight. The Ronso snarled standing at the opposite end of the arena. It eyed Axel viciously, madness burning in it's eyes.

"Ready, Set, Fight" Phil called, signaling the start of the fight. Axel summoned up one of his Chakrams, still saving the other. He wanted the unveiling of the Oathkeeper to be special, something no one would forget.

The ronso came out with the same opening move, launching up into the air, coming down with his spear right over Axel's head. Axel slid out of the way as if it were nothing and slammed his chakram into the back of its head. It roared and swung around, trying to hit Axel, who merely laughed and dodged with his signature grace.

"Here kitty, kitty" Axel called, dashing around behind the ronso. Before it could make heads or tails of the situation Axel had started in with a flurry of blows. He knocked the ronso off its feet for a moment, giving him time to get back for the inevitable counter attack.

As fast as Axel was, there was no time for him dodge what was coming. The ronso recovered and launched himself at Axel in the blink of an eye. He grabbed his arm, to keep Axel from hitting him with his weapon. The ronso cleverly twisted Axel's arm, causing him to drop the chakram helplessly. Then the ronso punched Axel in the face, knocking him stupid for a moment.

Axel felt like his brain had been scrambled for a moment. It took him a moment to refocus himself. When everything snapped back into prospective he saw the ronso raise his fist to his him again. This time Axel dodged it, barely given his limited mobility. Axel saw this as a shinning moment of opportunity and he used all his strength to turn the ronso's against itself. He used his free arm to grab the ronso and tossed him over his back.

Axel was exhausted from that last feat. He was panting audibly, trying to suck air into his aching lungs. Before he could catch his breath the ronso was on him again. It had scrambled around behind him grabbing Axel again. This time it dug its fangs into his shoulder, slicing through the skin. Axel looked over his shoulder and saw blood dripping down his side. While he didn't have a problem watching other people bleeding, his own blood made him feel faint.

Axel struggled against the ronso but couldn't fight as the creature tried to force him down. Axel knew if he went down as the last guy had, he was doomed. Fight as he could the ronso soon had Axel face down in the dirt, writhing and flailing. Axel screamed as he felt the monster's claws dig into his back. He bucked and writhed, but no avail. It was going to kill him… unless.

The ronso slid its teeth out of Axel's injured shoulder and let go of him, standing victoriously over him. The ronso took his spear, the crowd crying for him to finish him. The ronso took the spear and drove it down to finish off the nobody forever.

Axel barely had time to roll out of the way. The spear caught the end of his coat, pinning him. The enraged ronso launched himself at Axel. Axel quickly unzipped the coat and maneuvered out of it in enough time to get away. The ronso ran after him roaring in fury. Axel summoned his chakram and stopped. He tossed it at the on coming ronso, hitting it in the head. It stopped and fell back, stunned.

Axel stopped too for a moment, just to catch his breath. He felt a cool breeze rush over his blood, sweat, and dirt covered body. The gentle wind on his bare skin felt nice. He took deep steady breaths, bracing himself for the ronso's counter attack.

But there was none. It got to it feet angrily, growling at Axel, madness in it's eyes. Then it stopped. It touched the top of it's head, it hand on it's long slender horn. There was a crack through it, probably where Axel had hit it. The creature looked horrified as it ran its furry finger along the crack. "Kimahri's horn…" it said pitifully. " you broke Kimahri's horn" it said, still gently touching its horn.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Axel said. A moment passed before it clicked what he had said. " wait a minute… no I'm not" he said summoning his chakram. Befor Kimahri had a chance to look over at Axel he had launched himself at the ronso striking him across the head again.

There was a loud snap, and the beast and its horn fell to the ground. Kimahri lay in a stupor for a moment before he reached up and touched what was left of his once brilliant horn. He looked angry for a moment before he began to sob pitifully." Kimahri's horn" he moaned, coving his eyes with his furry hands.

"Now that's just pathetic" Axel said, standing infront of Kimahri. He looked down at the ronso and shook his head.

"Kimahri forfeits" it roared, grabbing its severed horn and getting to its feet. It ran out of the arena, perhaps to find some glue.

"Good luck with that" Axel muttered, shaking his head. He walked over to the spear and pulled it out of the ground, getting his tattered coat. " Jesus Christ on a cracker" he snarled as he slipped it back on. It had a huge hole in it where the spear had punctured it. Axel zipped up his coat and looked up at the crowd, who he had been oblivious too before then. They were cheering wildly, jumping up and down with joy.

Axel smiled, and couldn't from feeling proud. He grinned like a maniac and gave the crowed a thumbs up. " Stay in school" he shouted, for lack of anything better to say, and slipped off the field and back to the lobby.

XxX

"He's good"

"Not as good as you though"

"You sure?"

"Positive. He has a pinwheel for a weapon. You have this little beauty of a weapon," the man said, patting the gun. He clipped a chain on the end of the gun, a little metal charm hanging off the end of it. "It's a hands down victory, trust me. Especially with this little upgrade."

He stared for a moment in shock as his gun changed before his eyes. It had three deadly gun barrels now rather than the already lethal two. The man grinned beneath his hood and handed back the upgraded weapon. " I call it Cerberus," he said, pointing at the charm. A metallic three-headed dog twinkled in the dim lights.

"If you're sure then, but I warn you, I find out you've double crossed me this gun will be turned against you." Vincent Valentine stood perfectly still, staring at the mysterious stranger.

"I would have never invited you to come if I didn't think you'd win. We can both cash in big on this you know."

"I'm highly aware" Vincent said in a bone-chilling monotone. "You keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine. I finish off this last weakling and we split it fifty-fifty."

"That's how the deal goes. Now get out there and spill some blood for me" the man said, setting his hand on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent glared at him and growled. The man quickly retracted his hand and nodded and left.

He wondered outside the coliseum and waited moment before he was approached.

"Are the pawns in place?"

"Yup. The two are in the finals, all the others dropped out, just as you planned" the man said, looking up at Hades from under his hood.

"Excellent" Hades said, a wicked smile curling his lips.

"My only question is dose the red-head really have to die? I mean what did he do? He seems like a nice guy to me-"

"You're not aloud to ask questions. You're a peon, the rook in this game of chess. He is a pawn. Besides, what is he to you?"

"He's", Hades stared at him expectantly. The man sighed and shook his head. " Nothing, I'm sorry Hades" he said, though there was a bitter glare in his eyes.

Hades looked down at him and snorted. " On a separate note, has anyone ever told you that you are astoundingly short?"

"Yeah actually, someone has" he said, his sapphire eyes shimmering as he laughed to himself.

It had been one of Axel's favorite pastimes.

XxX

Axel was sitting in the lobby, not anxious to go and face the other nobodies. They would tell him to quit while he was ahead. But that wasn't the way Axel played a game. He played a game till he was defeated. He didn't quit, didn't drop out, and more than once it had hurt him. How many times had he ended up severely injured because of his job? He'd been out for weeks after a mission, just because he had pushed it. Because that's who he was.

Axel looked up as a figure passed him, heading towards the arena. A long flowing red cape followed after him as he breezed through the lobby.

"Who was that," Axel asked, looking over at Phil.

"**_That_** was your next opponent. His name is Vincent Valentine, he's a monster" Phil said, shaking his head.

Vincent Valentine? Why did that sound familiar? Axel pondered over the name for a while before it came back to him. Not only the name, but a flood of memories too. Memories he had tried to shove behind him. They flashed before his eyes like some sort of video of his life, his past life, on fast forward. He buried his face in his hands and shut his eyes, willing the memories to stop. They did and he looked back up at Phil.

"More so that my last opponent," he asked, feeling obligated to say something after his memory attack.

"Without trying."

Axel winced. He had though that ronso was bad. Something even worse? Maybe he would have to drop out.

"Well when ever your ready for him, he's obviously ready for you. Good luck kid" Phil said shaking his head again. " You'll be needing it." And with that he trotted off, leaving Axel to himself.

"No kidding" Axel muttered. He sighed, agitated. "This is just not my day."

"Now, now, is that really the kind of attitude my champion should have?" Axel looked up and saw Hades grinning down at him maliciously. " Awww come on kid, one more fight. You off that guy and you win, no problem" Hades said, patting Axel on the back.

"Vincent's the guy you wanted me to kill then," Axel asked. " You're yanking my chain."

"Aww come on kid, he's a push over."

"He ripped apart his first opponent" Axel growled. " Sorry if I'm not a fan of having my internal organs shown to the world. You know if people saw my lungs it would ruin my reputation, I use to be a bit of a smoker," Axel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Actually a pack of cigarettes didn't sound like a bad idea about now.

"You _will_ win, trust me" Hades said, that malevolent grin lighting up his face again.

"Ooh I smell foul play," Axel said, grinning right back. "Sorry not interested, I quit."

"Then you'll spend all eternity in the Underworld as my slave" Hades said casually.

"What!?"

"Tsk tsk, don't people every read the fine print?"

"I didn't sign anything!"

"It was a verbal contract," Hades said. A puff of smoke, and a scroll of paper appeared in his hand. He handed it to Axel who read over it. Sure enough, in the fine print,

In the event the signer of the document fails to complete his mission either by termination or resigning, he relinquishes his body, heart, and soul to Hades, Lord of the Undead.

Axel .

"That's just not fair. That's not even my handwriting."

"Life's not fair kid, now get in there and spill some blood" Hades said, shoving Axel out into the arena.

XxX

"So not cool" Axel sighed to himself as the lobby door slammed shut behind him.

He stepped out into the arena, feeling Vincent's gaze tearing into him. Before he could get his composure the battle had started. Axel's eyes widened as he heard the loud crack of a gun going off. It took him a moment to register what was happening. His opponent had a gun!

Axel heard a crash next to him and saw part of the wall crack under the pressure of the bullet that had barely missed him. Two more dents in the wall appeared around him, sending pieces of is crashing down. Axel dodged the falling debris, only to be shot at again. He gracefully danced around the bullets best he could. One nicked his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

The world went blurry for a moment as pain ripped through him. It felt like he'd just had hole shot through him, even though it had barely nicked him. What kind of gun was that? No time to sit around and wonder, as he heard another loud crack. This time the bullet slammed into his arm. Axel cried out again and fell on his knees. Oh god the pain… it hurt so badly. Axel hugged his arm against his chest and whimpered in pain. He looked up at Vincent, who hadn't moved an inch so far. He glared at him hatefully as he crawled to his feet again. He summoned his loyal chakram and forced a grin across his face.

"Vincent Valentine… long time no see huh?"

Vincent seemed un-phased, though his grip on the trigger loosened a fraction.

" It's been a long time since I saw you last. Since then though, I've been given these icky orders to destroy you."

Vincent glared at him, as if trying to read him. It clicked with Vincent much sooner than the others. "Yeah, it has been. Ironically, I was given orders to destroy you too."

"Then how bout you put down the gun and we kill each other like civilized adults?"

"Sorry Turk, that's not happening" Vincent aimed the gun at Axel's head and fired.

Axel ducked, barely in time to avoid getting a hole in the head. Axel hurled his chakram with all his strength at Vincent, knocking the gun out of his hand. Axel quickly dashed in and punched the disarmed Vincent across the face.

Vincent promptly struck him back, sending Axel staggering. Vincent lashed out with his claw and grab Axel's injured arm. His claws crushed down on his arm, threatening to rip it right off.

Axel screamed and tried to pull away. He was not in the mood to be dismembered. He summoned his chakram into his other hand and smashed it into the side of Vincent's head, causing him to release Axel.

Axel jumped back and looked at his arm. He moved it, just to make sure it wasn't broken. It hurt, but it was useable. He calmly stood his ground; gripping his chakram tightly, ready to attack at any moment.

Vincent recovered from the blow to his head and calmly walked over to his gun. He picked it up and aimed it at Axel.

Both combatants grinned like maniacs under the hot coliseum sun.

Locked in a stalemate.

Who would make the first move?

XxX

"This couldn't have gone better if I had done it all myself" Hades said grinning at his helper, who was tugging on the chains around the door.

"Lord Hades, these are too heavy, even for me! Besides, what do we need him for?"

"Quite peon" Hades snapped. " I'm basking in a moment of glory. My plan has all come together. Pretty soon I can add Hercules to my collection of warriors, not to mention the ace gunman Vincent Valentine and that red-headed brat."

"Axel?"

"Yeah sure, whatever his name is."

The man looked alert and gazed up at Hades. " What is he good for? Taking up space?"

"What's it to you? You seem awfully defensive of this Axel character."

"I-I … nothing sir. So what do we need ol' three heads for anyways?"

Hades grinned as he walked over to the broad expanse of doors. "Well Since Hercules and that Sora brat broke my old one I decided to make a few upgrades." He laughed manically as he grabbed the chains and ripped them off the doors.

The man backpedaled and stood by the wall, watching the scene unfold.

"NOWS THE TIME! COME ON OUT CERBERUS!"

There was a thunderous roar of acknowledgement and the doors flung open. Death, death, kill, KILL Cerberus screamed as it galloped out of the gates of the Underworld, towards the coliseum.

The man stared in awe of the new Cerberus then looked over at Hades. " D-did it…just talk?"

XxX

"What, are they trying to kill each other with their minds" Demyx asked, glancing over at Luxord.

Luxord cocked an eyebrow at Demyx and told him to shut up.

The two nobodies watched as Axel and Vincent stood in a stalemate, staring each other down fiercely. They had been worried about Axel after his last match, but he seemed to be doing fine… so far.

One false move against this opponent though and BOOM, he was dead.

"You know what's really a shame," Luxord muttered under his breath. Demyx looked at him curiously, coercing him to continue. " I bet all my money on Vincent."

"Sucks for you. I bet mine on Axel."

"Demyx"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

XxX

Axel tensed, ready to spring. ' Just do it' his brain kept screaming. 'Just go on and do it.' He tensed, preparing himself for what was probably suicide. Then he shot forward, ready to strike Vincent while he was off guard.

Before he could do anything there was a loud rumbling. Part of the coliseum wall gave way as a loud roar echoed all around them. A huge monster came crashing through the wall, out onto the battlefield.

Spectators screamed and scrambled to get out of the arena as the monster roared again.

"What in Zeus's name is that!?" Phil asked, looking at Hercules, who was sitting next to him.

"It looks like Cerberus…except…"

"May I introduce you, ladies and gents to Cerberus 2.0!" Hades squealed as he appeared in puff of smoke in front of the monstrosity. "He's got all the latest upgrades, since you dismantled my last model. This one is twice as bloodthirsty and ten times stronger."

Cerberus 2.0 seemed to be some sick cyborg monster, half three headed dog, half machine. One of its forelegs and both of its back legs had been replaced by mechanically enhanced arms. The right head had half of it replaced by the advanced cyber upgrades. The middle head had a new metallic jaw that would easily crush anything in its path. The left head was nearly entirely mechanical all the ways down its neck. Its tail had been redone, all metallic, with a new deadly blade on the end of it.

"So, you like it" Hades asked, grinning at Hercules. " Well? Do ya, do ya, do ya?"

"It's great, now I'm going to take it apart" He said, leaping onto the battlefield.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun" Hades said, sitting down. " Come on Phil sit, watch."

XxX

Axel stared at the beast, stunned by it in all its monstrous glory.

The only thing that could pull him out of his trance was the crack of a gun. Vincent had fired at the beast. There was a soft ding, as the bullet bounced off effortlessly. The creature howled and whipped its tail around, smashing into Vincent and knocking him out.

"Hey you, get out of here," Hercules said to Axel, motioning for him to leave the battlefield.

Axel started for the lobby then paused. He saw Cerberus whip around again, hitting Hercules with its tail, sending him flying. Hercules hit the wall and fell, out cold.

"Now it's just you and me ugly," Axel said, grinning. Cerberus roared and whipped around, trying to nail Axel with its tail. Axel jumped, easily dodging.

Axel landed gracefully and stuck his tongue out at the creature. Faster than he could react a huge metal paw stomped down on him, crushing him into the ground. Axel screeched, struggling to get away. Pain rattled every fiber of his being as he heard the grinding of gears, trying to squash him like a bug.

"Dance water dance!"

Axel looked around and saw water splash into Cerberus's side. The creature howled as sparks began to sizzle out of its mechanical leg. It lifted up of Axel just long enough for him to scamper away.

"Hey Axel! Over here" Demyx called, waving Axel over. Axel dashed over to when Demyx was climbing down the wall that separated the seating from the arena. He let go and landed with on his butt. " Ouch, hey Axel, you okay?"

"Peachy" Axel panted. They watched Luxord climb down, then turned their attention back to Cerberus, who had apparently recovered from his temporary malfunction. Axel grinned his trademark maniac grin and looked at the others. "You ready?"

"You bet" Demyx said, grinning back at Axel.

"Fighting side by side for our lives, wouldn't miss it for the world" Luxord said, motioning vaguely, though returning the grin.

"Then let's kick some robo-puppy ass!"

XxX End Chapter VI XxX

Well was it worth the wait? Sorry it took me an awful long time to finish it. I actually DID finish it a while ago, but then my computer got virus'd and I had to re write it all over again. I'm kinda glad it did though, because this version is MUCH better than the original one I wrote. About three times longer too, heh.

Yay for Kimahri the littlest ronso. I think he should have been in Kingdom Hearts. If anyone deserved it he did. So he got to shine in here. Also I made Aerith and Cid fight, because they never do in Kingdom Hearts. I thought that was a shame since they're both kickass! When Squall says " between this guy and the talking cat…" he is referring to Cait Sith, because deep down Cait Sith is also cool. I mean, GIANT STUFFED MOG ATTACK! Name something cooler than giant stuffed mog.

Now I'm going to sit back, grab a mountain dew, and begin work on chapter 7. In chapter seven we find out who this mysterious man working for Hades is and how the nobody team plans to take down Mecha-Cerberus.

Oh boy are you gonna love it, I can already tell!

Toodles and much love to you my readers

Axel


	7. Chapter VII: EXPLOSION

_**Chakram**_

_**Chapter VII: EXPLOSION**_

By: Axel 

XxX

"Oooh this is going to be fun," Hades said, watching the three nobodies run at Cerberus. He grinned as Cerberus stomped on the ground sending out deadly shockwaves.

"You're one messed up god Hades" Phil snarled. The Lord of the Underworld shot him a glare and he immediately silenced himself.

Cerberus stomped the ground again, knocking the three nobodies down. " What's wrong kid? I though you were supposed to be my champion" Hades taunted Axel, who was crawling back to his feet.

"Yeah, that's verses someone that's not two stories taller than me" Axel muttered, leaping out of the way of another shockwave.

"Axel" Luxord called, standing on the other side of the arena. They had scattered when Cerberus had began stomping around. " I have an idea. Get Demyx."

Axel nodded and took off to fetch Demyx, who was hiding behind some debris. Cerberus smashed its paw down in front of Axel, obstructing his path. Axel decided to change course, sprinting in between Cerberus's legs. The creature looked confused as he ran beneath it. As it tried to shift itself to better see him it began to loose its balance.

Axel noticed the creature struggling to regain its balance. He took this moment to leap up on top of its back. He ran up its back, on top of one of its heads. He slammed his chakram into its hard metal skull, but it did nothing. One of the other heads looked over at him and snarled, snapping at him. It accidentally bit the other head, causing the two start fighting with each other, rather than Axel.

He took that moment to jump off and sprint over to where Demyx was hiding with Vincent's body. " Demyx, Come on, Luxord has a plan." The Nocturne looked up at Axel and nodded, slowly emerging from his hiding place. They both sprinted back across the field, around the preoccupied Cerberus, over to Luxord.

"Demyx, you remember when you fired that first blast of water at Cerberus? It short-circuited. If you could get it to do that again it might stun it long enough that we might could land a few hits on it." The Gambler of Fate gazed at the mechanical monstrosity and said " If that doesn't work… we can hope its batter runs out I guess."

"I ain't waiting around for it's damn battery to run out. I just wanna get out of here," Axel snarled.

Cerberus seemed to have settled its dispute, because all three of its heads were now glaring at the nobodies, growling viciously. '_DIE_' it growled, dashing at them, the ground shaking violently.

"Split" Luxord said, and bolted off in one direction, Demyx quick to head the opposite. Axel just stood there, cursing as the creature slammed into him full force. Axel screamed as he fell limply to the ground. He was in major trouble if he got hit like that again. Cerberus backed away and crouched down, ready to charge again. Axel staggered to his feet and watched in horror as the creature came flying at him.

"Stop" he heard Luxord snap. Cerberus stood, frozen in time. Axel breathed a sigh of relief and quickly scurried out of the way. Seconds later Cerberus slammed into the wall, sending pieces of it raining down on the creature. A particularly large piece of debris came down on Cerberus's heads, knocking it down for a moment.

"Thanks" Axel panted as he ran up beside Luxord.

"Don't mention it."

"Besides, you're the only one here with an actual weapon. If you die we all will" Demyx said, holding his sitar carefully.

"Gee thanks, now I know my life is worth as much as my Chakrams" Axel snarled at the sitar player. Then it hit him. Chakrams. Plural. He'd entirely forgotten about The Oathkeeper. Well now would be the perfect time to show it off.

Axel dashed over to the stunned Cerberus, brandishing the Bond of Flame in one hand, his other clenched with anticipation. He saw sparks fizzling out of Cerberus's leg and decided to go for that spot. He unleashed a flurry of blows on the injured leg rearing back for the final blow. He summoned The Oathkeeper in his other hand and smashed it into Cerberus with all his strength. When the chakram connected with the beast there was an explosion of light. It was so powerful it knocked Axel backwards, leaving the chakram lodged in the gears. Axel blinked a few times, feeling energy still sizzling up his arm. That finishing move was amazing. It was an amazing explosion of energy that came from that tiny charm chained to the chakram.

Axel dashed over to Cerberus to recover The Oathkeeper and attempt the move again, but the creature had already regained itself, madder than heck. It screeched at Axel, it's saber fangs inches away from him. Axel leapt back and summoned a fireball in his now unoccupied hand. "Firaga" he cried hurling it into the creature's open mouth. It's metallic jaws slammed shut, then opened again, spewing out a powerful blast of fire. Axel backpedaled away but he was too slow. He threw his arms up in front of him to shield himself from the blast.

When he didn't feel the fire burning him alive he looked up to see an oversized playing card in front of him, deflecting the blast.

"Might not be good weapons, but they make excellent shields" Luxord chuckled.

"Thank Luxord" Axel said, dashing away for the monster. That was twice today Luxord had saved his butt. He glanced behind himself and saw Cerberus lash out at the card, knocking it away with its paw. Then the monster bounded after Axel, opening its metallic maw again. Axel felt heat along his back as he ran as fast as he could. He came to a wall and tried to bolt left. Cerberus's lethal tail crashed down in front of him. He tried to reverse direction, but Cerberus's nasty gnashing jowls were in front of him. It opened its mouth, spark kindling inside, ready to incinerate the pyro. " How ironic" the pyro muttered, glaring straight into the eyes of death.

"Axel" he heard someone cry. His whole thought process was so scrambled by the heat and adrenaline he couldn't tell who it was. He just held up his hand and waved, as if to say good-bye. It must have been the heat, because he could swear he heard music.

"Dance water, dance" Demyx cried. He played a vicious melody on his guitar, summoning a huge blast of water. It slammed into Cerberus like a tidal wave, extinguishing its fire.

By a slight miscalculation, the hydrophobic Axel was also swept up in the blast. Luckily for him it was washed him out of Cerberus's reach. "Help I'm drowning" He screamed, splashing around in the flooded arena.

"Axel, Axel please, stand up" Demyx called. Axel looked down and stood up, realizing it was barely above his ankles. He grinned sheepishly at Demyx and shrugged.

The sudden impact had knocked his other chakram out of his hand, which he was now searching for vigorously. He reached down into the water, finally finding it, and dashed over to the incapacitated Cerberus. As Axel neared it however he felt pain shoot through him. It was a familiar pain though. Electricity.

Sparks were pouring out of Cerberus's side, electrifying the water around it. Axel cursed and leapt away from it, the static sensation dying away. He glared at the sparking cyber mutt, wondering how he could get a hit at it. Finally his eyes came to rest on the tail, the only part not sparking insanely.

He ran up the tail and onto Cerberus's back with little problem. He found the area he'd attacker earlier, the Oathkeeper still lodged in the gears of the mechanical leg. Axel reached in and pulled it out, then unleashed another devastating flurry of combos. This time he's felt energy tingling through the weapon as he brought it down, a precursor to the awesome power built up inside it.

"EXPLOSION" Axel cried, slamming the Oathkeeper down on the weak point. There was a bright explosion of light once more, though this time Axel braced himself and held tight to the chakram.

Cerberus howled and got back to its feet, shaking Axel of like a flea. It howled again and the water in the arena began to drain away. Axel stood by the wall and watched as the massive amount of water all disappeared through a dark portal in the ground. A corridor of darkness.

"Luxord, you see that" Axel called to the gambler who nodded gravely. It could only mean one thing, someone was helping Cerberus. " I'm gonna check it out" Axel called, running for the portal, as he went to jump in it Cerberus caught his eye, chasing after the young sitarist. "damnit Demyx" he cursed and diverted his course. He ran over to where Demyx was engaged with Cerberus, who had him cornered.

"Back, get back you mutt" Demyx said, voice shaking. He swung his sitar, hitting the hound on the nose. It wrinkled up its nose for a moment in surprise, then opened up its jowls to take a bite out of him

Axel hurled a chakram, striking the dog on the side of the head. The chakram bounced off uselessly, but got his attention. Cerberus turned from the sitar player and narrowed its six sanguine eyes on Axel. _'NOW YOU PERISH'_ Cerberus screamed, lunging full force at Axel.

Axel was stunned for a moment. The creature's ability to speak had shocked him. He saw the monster lunge and felt energy sizzling in his palm. He grinned and threw the Oathkeeper and the ground. Light engulfed the area, giving Axel time to dodge out of the way and causing Cerberus to slam into the wall behind him.

Axel took advantage of the now stunned beast to deliver another flurry of blows. After Axel's desperate assault pieces of Cerberus finally started to come lose. Axel started ripping them out, doing anything he could to dismantle it. Cerberus jerked up and shook Axel off again.

Axel landed on his feet gracefully and looked up at the mechanical mess. The broken leg was sparking furiously; smoke now billowing up from it. He noticed other place of Cerberus were starting to spark and smoke. You take one piece out of a machine and it won't work right, same went for cyber-mutts.

Sparks were rolling out of its mouth, its middle head hung, as if there were something wrong with it. Whatever it was, Axel needed to get in there and make it worse.

Cerberus seemed less aware, staggering around the arena randomly, occasionally stomping the ground or breathing out a fireball. Axel dashed over to the other two nobodies and began to tell them his excellent plan.

XxX

Hades gritted his teeth as he watched his beautiful creation wobbling around like a one-wheeled bicycle. Next to him Phil was cracking up. " Yeah Hades, you did a wonderful job on this one."

"Shut up" Hades fumed. He turned and stormed out the door, into the lobby. "Cheaters always prosper" he said, a wicked grin replacing his snarl of rage. It was time to exact plan D.

XxX

"Alright, you got that? Remember, timing is everything. Anyone messes up and I'm dead," Axel said, crossing his arms.

"It sounds dangerous" Demyx said, frowning slightly.

"It sounds stupid" Luxord said bluntly.

"Oh what are you complaining about? You have the easy part," Axel snapped. Luxord glared at him and crossed his arms. "Ready then? On three. One, two…"

Axel bolted away from where the nobodies were gathered, across the arena towards Cerberus. Cerberus's attention focused on him and it roared, though confusion was evident in its mechanical timbre.

Axel saw the card behind him and grinned. Even though Luxord was reluctant to go along with it he wouldn't put Axel in danger, or at least more danger than he could handle. The knowledge that he could trust the gambler, at least somewhat, was comforting in the heat of battle.

He jumped, landing on the playing card, riding it like a surfboard over air towards the sparking beast. Axel began to panic, as Demyx's timing was a bit off. No more than a second, but still off. That's all it would take for the plan to utterly fail. The tidal wave of water swept in behind him though just as planned, lifting him and his card surfboard up, head level with Cerberus. The beast roared at Axel, sparks flying out of its mouth. Axel launched himself off the card into the monster's mouth and started running. He ran down the creature's throat, hacking away at it with his chakrams. Mechanical parts broke off and cracked, steam and smoke pouring out of them. Axel could hear the crash of water at the tidal wave hit Cerberus, the raging water rushing down its throat to meet him. He picked up the pace, tearing through the beasts insides. Axel made it down into the stomach of the beast and waited. Soon the water came crashing down, filling up the monster. Axel took a deep breath as the water came up over his head. The water filled up all the way to the top of the beast's belly, then Axel thrust a Chakram up, slashing open a hole in its side.

Axel quickly slipped out the whole with a torrent of water. He landed with a hard thunk on his butt. He looked up as the beast staggered back and forth, thunderstorms of sparks spewing out from all over it. Axel's eyes widened with panic as he realized the monster was going to fall on him. He scrambled to his feet, trying to get away when a corridor of darkness opened up beneath Cerberus and it vanished into it, as if it had never been there.

The portal vanished and Axel was left standing there, stupefied.

"Way to go Axel, you did it" Demyx cheered, running over to the pyro.

"Your most idiotic, brainless, foolish, ludicrous, and outright stupid plan actually worked. Congratulations" Luxord said, calmly strolling over, arms crossed.

"Well I'm an outright stupid person so," Axel said sticking his tongue out at him. Luxord sighed and shook his head as Axel and Demyx swapped high fives.

"You're a lot better fighter than you use to be Turk," Vincent said. The nobodies looked over at him as he walked over, a bit soggy but otherwise unharmed.

"You're a lot worse," Axel said in the same tone of voice. Vincent snorted and walked towards him.

"don't be so sure, just cause I got caught off guard. We still have a match to finish" Vincent said, holding up Cerberus, pointing it at Axel.

Axels' jaw dropped. " You've got to be kidding me! I just took down the child of Mecha-Godzilla and the Hound of Hell."

" You have to the count of three" Vincent said, a dark smirk claiming his features. Axel couldn't believe it. He had to be crazy! "One… two… thr-" but before he could finish a corridor of darkness opened up beneath his feet and he disappeared, just as Cerberus had. Axel stared at the place where Vincent had been, once again stupefied. This time though he ran over to the portal and dove in.

"Wait Axel, stop!" the other nobodies called after him, but the corridor shut, leaving them standing their, only able to wonder what had happened to Axel.

XxX

Axel fell out of the portal, quite literally. It had opened up in the ceiling, dumping him out on a cold rock floor. It looked sort of like a cave, but different. He saw little white balls floating around haunting him like souls of the dead. Closer observation revealed they _were_ souls of the dead.

Axel shrieked, backpedaling away from one. "Shut up" Vincent hissed, glaring over at Axel. Axel looked over at the gunslinger, who was looking around nervously. "this place smells like death… be on guard Turk" he muttered.

Axel cast a strange glance over at Vincent and crossed his arms. " Why do you keep calling me Turk?"

"That's what you are, isn't it?"

"No" Axel said distantly. "Never in this lifetime."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, locking onto Axel's and holding him prisoner. " Don't play games with me."

"I'm not. I'm not playing games, and I'm not a Turk. You've go the wrong gu-"

"where did you go" Vincent cut him off. " what happened?"

Axel's eyes narrowed, returning the stiff glare that Vincent gave him. Slowly the corners of his mouth turned up into a sarcastic grin. He began laughing, which infuriated Vincent. " I lost my heart" Axel said, laughing hysterically, clasping a hand over his chest. His laughing abruptly ceased and he looked at Vincent, playful furry shimmering in his eyes. Vincent began to snap a reply when something caught their attention, a shadow fleeing down the side of the cave. Without question Axel dashed after it, Vincent hesitantly following.

He followed the shadow into another area of the cavernous place. It was tall, lanky, with a very familiar black coat on. Axel cocked his head to the side, staring. No, it couldn't be… he was dead…

"Welcome to the underworld Axel" the figure said. Axel's blood ran cold. That voice, no… it couldn't be.

"Ahhh but it can! You see Axel, this is the underworld. It's where dead people go," the figure said, chuckling. " and if I ever want to get out of here I need something from you" he said, looking up. His face was still covered in shadow, but a familiar lock of pink hair fell away from the hood, betraying its owner.

"M-Marluxia…?"

XxX End Chapter VII XxX

Another Chapter satisfyingly complete. Can you say, CLIFFHANGER!?

Well I can, and that's what it is!

I guarantee that NONE of you saw that coming. Not a one.

So what's up with Marluxia then? You'll find out in the next chapter D

Till then, enjoy that image of Axel surfing on a giant playing card, I know I sure did.

-Axel


	8. Chapter VIII: Those Without Hearts

_**Chapter VIII: Those Without Hearts**_

XxX

"M-Marluxia?… no… it can't be… y-your dead, I saw it! I saw the keybarer kill you" Axel said, panic audible in his voice.

"Yes" the figure purred, laughing. He held his hand out and a pink scythe appeared in his hand. " Most unfortunately the body known as Marluxia is gone…I can never be whole again…" the figure looked towards the ground and shook his head. "That's why I need you Axel. He broke my body… I need a new one."

Axel went rigid and gulped. He didn't like where this was going. " Y-your not Marluxia… who are you?"

"Axel get down," Vincent snapped. Axel barely had time to duck and evade as the pink blade swung through the air where he had been a moment ago. Axel heard a few reports from Vincent's gun and the figure backed away, tossing its head.

The hood fell away to reveal a mutilated face. The flesh was black and dead, and his eyes glowed a dull yellow. The figure pulled its lips back into a grotesque smile, jagged and uneven spike-like teeth flashing. The creature roared as Axel got back to his feet and backpedaled a step.

Suddenly long strands of dull pink hair shot out at Axel, wrapping around him, strangling him. The creature laughed as Axel struggled against the hair tentacle.

"I am Marluxia, Axel," he said, laughing insanely. " Or at least what's left. And I want my body!"

Axel stared at the creatures as the pink tendril squeezed tighter. Then he realized what it was. It was Marluxia's Heartless.

Organization XIII, they were all nobodies, beings without hearts. Their hearts had been ripped away from them, lost to the darkness. There was no doubt that their hearts had become heartless. The thought must have never have crossed their minds, that their hearts were still out there somewhere.

"I'll squeeze your soul right out of you, then your body will be mine! Then I'll be whole again!" The Marluxia Heartless squealed with happiness, bouncing up and down. The locks tightened further, preventing Axel from breathing.

He heard another round of reports as Vincent fired at the Marluxia Heartless, who danced away easily. It fired a deadly hair tendril as Vincent, but the agile ex-Turk was able to bound out of the way easily.

He fired another round, one bullet tearing through the tendril wrapped around Axel. The heartless shrieked and released Axel, calling back the hair tendril. Axel swayed uneasily, head still spinning from the lack of oxygen. Once his focus came back to him he called his chakrams to him and dashed at the heartless.

The Marluxia heartless regained its composure and fired a tendril of hair at Axel. It struck Axel head on, piercing through his shoulder and slamming him against the wall. Another tendril crept up and wrapped around his neck. Axel snarled and snapped at the deadly lock of hair, but that didn't prevent it from cutting off his oxygen again.

"Vincent…" he cried with the last of his breath. Vincent dashed across the arena to where Axel was pinned, dodging the hair whips as they crashed around him, piercing the ground around his feet. Vincent dashed up to Axel and slashed through the hair with his claws, severing it and sending it reeling back to its owner. He hacked through the one around Axel's neck as well and helped him steady himself again.

The heartless shrieked as Vincent cut through the hair tendrils. It stepped away from them, whimpering and muttering to itself. "No, no, no, bad, bad, bad. You are very bad. You need to go away." Suddenly the monster bolted forward and lashed out at Vincent with its own claws. The turn backpedaled a few steps, shooting at the heartless. The bullets tore through it, leaving gaping holes in its body. It fell to its knees and hung its head, gasping for air.

Vincent smiled darkly to himself and raised the gun to the monster's head. Just then he saw darkness fill in the holes in the monster's body. It's head jerked up and tendrils of its hair flew out, grabbing Vincent. Vincent dropped the gun as one of the tendrils wrapped around his wrist. He strained against the monster, but soon it had him rendered completely helpless.

"Hey you nappy headed freak," Axel called. The Marluxia heartless looked over to where Axel was standing, recovered from his previous throttling. The monster shrieked at him angrily, which Axel merely shrugged off. "I always thought your hair was ugly," he said holding his hand out. Sparks flickered around his palm, forming a small fireball. "BURN," Axel shouted, hurling the ball at the monster. The flaming ball crashed into the monsters head, setting it aflame. It cried and shrieked, releasing Vincent moments before he too would have been engulfed with flames. The heartless collapsed on the ground, writhing, shrieking, and burning. Soon the flames died out, leaving nothing but a charred corpse. Axel stared at it evenly as he watched a little pink heart flutter away.

"Not bad, Axel," A voice called. Axel spun around to see a short, cloaked figure standing behind him clapping. " I was worried there for a minute."

"Ra…Roxas?" Axel seemed lost for words.

"Funny, I was looking for that thing forever. I signed on with Hades so I could get free roam of the Underworld; I knew that that heartless was here, I just couldn't find it for the life of me. It showed right up for you though…" The figure contemplated something for a moment before nodding and saying," you must be destined to defeat them. Ironic huh? You'd figure, being the Keybarer it's be my job to dispatch the heartless… I guess not." The figure pulled back his hood, revealing the blond haired boy Axel had parted ways with not so long ago.

"Roxas I-" but Axel didn't know what to say. He was confused, but relieved to see Roxas.

"I have to go…I knew we'd see each other again." The boy smiled and tossed something to Axel before opening a portal behind himself.

"Wait Roxas!" Axel shouted, unsure of what was happening, what he'd just been drafted into against his will. He looked down, dispersedly, then back at Roxas. " Will I…see you again?"

Roxas looked confused for a moment, then smiled and nodded. " Yeah, we'll see each other again… without a doubt." Roxas gave him a thumbs-up, then stepped through the portal.

Axel watched his best friend go with a likely chance he'd never see him again, for the second time.

Vincent groaned, getting to his feet. The Marluxia heatless had roughed him up pretty good, but he'd be fine.

"You all right," Axel asked in a tone that implied he didn't care.

"Peachy," Vincent growled.

Axel nodded and looked at his latest gift from Roxas. It was block…what the hell was he supposed to do with a block!? Axel looked it over, frowning. Nothing special about it, just an ordinary block. It felt sort of sticky to the touch though. Then it hit him, a gummi block…but what for? He shrugged and put it in his pocket. He'd figure it out eventually.

"Look," Vincent said motioning towards the ceiling. Axel looked up to see a portal had formed on the ceiling. The next thing Axel knew he'd been sucked off his feet into the vortex of the portal.

XxX

The Portal spat Axel and Vincent back out into the Coliseum.

"Axel," Demyx and Luxord both cried, running over to the roughed up redhead. Demyx instantly wrapped his arms around the pyro, squeezing him hard. " We thought you were dead!"

"Le'me go Demyx" Axel shouted, writhing in the blond boy's grasp. He shoved the boy away and dusted himself off. He glanced over at Vincent who was walking towards the Coliseum doors. " Put a hold on this happy reunion for a second," Axel said, running over to Vincent.

"you… okay," Axel asked.

Vincent looked at him blankly and nodded. " Thanks for the help Re-"

"Axel, and no thanks are necessary."

"Axel…." Vincent pondered over the name for a moment before exiting to the lobby.

Axel stood for a moment, watching the man's maroon cape disappear behind the door.

"What was that all about," asked Luxord, strolling up beside Axel.

"Just a guy…. I use to know."

" In your past life?"

"Yeah."

They were quite until Demyx had caught up with them, asking Axel a million questions.

"Can it," Axel finally snapped at Demyx. " I saw Marluxia."

"Wha," Luxord said, confusion and fear shaking his normally calm features.

"Yeah it was Marluxia… or his heartless anyway," Axel looked slightly troubled. "Then…I saw Roxas."

Luxord had revived from the shock, set back in his normal passive face, though an alertness flashed in his eyes.

"Really? Roxas? Where is he? What'd he say," Demyx asked, full of enthusiastic curiosity.

"He's gone now, but…he told me that he'd been searching for that Heartless, said that he thought I was the one supposed to destroy them. He gave me this, then left," Axel said, fishing the block out of his pocket.

"A block," Demyx said flatly. (Axel mentally laughed, as that had been his first though too.)

"No you idiot, it's a gummi block," Luxord said, knocking Demyx on the head. " But what does it do?"

"I don't know," Axel said, shoving it back in his pocket. There was a long lapse of silence before he spoke again. " If Marluxia's heartless is here…maybe our heart are out there somewhere…"

"You think," Luxord asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Axel looked at the ground, as if it would yield an answer for him.

"Why don't we ask Xigbar?"

Axel and Luxord both looked at Demyx, who had spoken up.

"What?"

"Xigbar, I heard he was out on a mission nearby. Why don't we ask him. He is Number two in the organization. If anyone knows it'll be him or Xemnas, as I don't think we want to tell him, because then he'll find out we jacked the Oblivion."

"You make a good point blondie. Let's check it out."

"Road Trip," Demyx cheered. Axel glared at him and the boy silenced himself, blushing. "sorry, just excited. I don't get out much, not being good at fighting and all."

"We know," Axel and Luxord said in unison.

XxX

"Hey, what was that," Phil asked as the nobodies entered the lobby.

"Eh, nothing special. Just a little squabble with a dead guy," Axel offered, shrugging it off.

Phil looked confused. He shrugged then said, " Well the other guy quit, just left. So that means you win, congratulations." Phil held out a large sack of munny, which Axel snatched up with a broad grin.

"Thanks goat dude," Axel said with a laugh as he breezed out the opposite door, out towards the world exit, the other nobodies in step behind him.

"It's Phil!" he snarled after him, but they were already gone. Phil sighed and plopped down on the floor muttering about 'no respect'. Oh well, he'd have to go clean up the arena now for the next games.

XxX

As the nobodies exited the lobby they saw Vincent once more, sitting on the stairs. Axel looked at them and motioned for them to go on. Luxord nodded and dragged Demyx away, exiting the coliseum.

"Vincent?"

"Where did you go?" Vincent's sudden question shocked Axel slightly.

Axel shrugged, not really knowing what to say. " I've been… around."

"You just… disappeared. Rude and Elena were devastated, can't say anyone else was though." Despite not having a heart, the words hurt. Vincent looked at him, then rose to his feet. "You can play pretend all you want Reno, but you can't forget who you use to be."

Axel shuddered, hearing that old name. " I remember…" he said softly, shaking his head.

"Then that's all you need," Vincent said, handing something to Axel. A key chain. "Never forget, our memories, no matter how insignificant they seem, are all we have."

Axel clutched the keychain tight and nodded. " I never forget yo," he said flashing his trademark grin. A reflection of the Turk he once was glimmered in his eyes as he turned and left.

Vincent watched, silent and solemn as ever. Once he was sure no one was watching, he smiled. "We all missed you, you crazy Turk."

XxX

Axel sat down at the front of the ship, with a sigh.

"Just remembering an old friend," Axel said, answering Luxord's unvoiced question.

"I see," was all the gambler said with a nod.

Axel punched some commands into the console of the ship and it took off on auto-pilot. The Ship, being Xemnas's, was programmed to be able to find the members of Organization XIII. It should lead them straight to Xigbar.

Axel sighed, leaning back and looking at the key chain. It had a fearsome looking three-headed dog, just like the monster they had just fought. Axel summoned his trusty old Bond of Flame in his other hand, staring at it with a certain fondness. It was his weapon, he'd always had it, but he remembered the awesome power of the Oathkeeper and it's special ability.

Axel clipped the key chain onto his chakram and stared in wonder as it transformed. Luxord looked over in shock and Demyx scampered over as well.

Rather than having four large spikes and four smaller ones between it had three spikes evenly distributed around the wheel. Each one looked like the head of a dog, as on the key chain. There were several smaller spikes between each of the dog heads, complete with a gunmetal gray sheen, making it a very threatening looking chakram.

"AWSOME," Demyx said, reaching out to touch it. Rather, Axel clubbed him on the head with it, snarling at him.

"Don't touch, just look," He snapped, holding it out so the two nobodies could see.

"So, that's how you got your other one I take. Most impressive, how'd you figure this out?" Luxord seemed quite intrigued by the weapon.

"A little key barer told me," Axel said with a lax grin, dismissing his new weapon.

This was turning out to be a pretty good day after all.

XxX

"SAIX," Xemnas screamed, infuriated.

The Luna Deviner shrunk away, head down. " I-I-I'm sorry sir. I don't know how Axel got the key I-"

"Find him," Xemnas roared. " Find him and bring my ship back in one piece. Axel you can bring back in as many pieces as you want."

Xemnas was enraged beyond belief when Saix has told him that the Oblivion was gone. The Oblivion, his precious. Axel, the trouble making pyro, had stolen it and run off with it. He was already on probation for the events that had transpired at Castle Oblivion. Now his ship Oblivion was gone, and that was a final straw.

"For his sake kill him, because if you bring him back alive, I'll make him wish he were never born."

XxX End Chapter VIII XxX

Well I hope you all liked the latest chapter. I must say I am a million kinds of sorry I couldn't get it out sooner. School was killing me up until June, cracking down, finals, blah blah blah. THEN I had summer school because of my math retardedness. Alas, its not an excuse for being lazy. I promise to update more now that it's summer. At the LEAST a chapter a month, probably two or three depending on length.

Yeah, Axel's Reno, but I'm sure you all saw that coming. Now for those of you who doubt that RenoAxel, I have a theory that I shall gradually explain over the course of the story.

Xemnas is going to beat them senseless, hahaha. I though, while I was throwing around my theories, I'd throw in how Saix got his scar, and why he hates Axel so much.

Well I'm starting on chapter nine this instant! It'll hopefully be up soon.

TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now

Axel


	9. Chapter IX: Gravity

_**Chapter IX: Gravity**_

XxX

Axel leaned back, staring blankly out into space. It went on forever, but it was just an empty vacuum. It was everything but nothing at the same time. He sighed and wondered if it was anything like what a nobody was, all empty and hollow. Maybe empty space was the nobody of Kingdom Hearts…

…yeah, and maybe fire taste like bacon.

He snorted and shifted around in his seat. Luxord was sitting calmly in his seat, eyes closed, breathing steady. He'd drifted off a while ago, not long after Demyx had fallen asleep in the back of the ship. That left Axel with nothing to do to occupy his time aside from think and stargaze.

A message popped up on the screen before him, startling him a bit. " Approaching Destination" flashed on the screen in big bold letters. Axel looked out the window, looking at the world that lie ahead. It wasn't as stunning as the Colosseum, but it was a much vaster world. Large snow capped mountains, and deep bamboo filled forests covered a great deal of the world. As they drew nearer Axel saw there was a huge city as well.

"Destination Found: Land of Dragons " The computer screen informed Axel.

"Hey, get up. We're there," Axel said, elbowing Luxord in the side.

Luxord stirred, looking out the window. He yawned and stood up, looking at the computer screen. "Land of Dragons?"

"Yeah, must be where Xigbar's hiding out," Axel said, landing the ship. He got up and walked toward the door, pulling it open. He glanced over his shoulder at Demyx, who was curled up on the floor, still contently asleep. " Should we wake the kid?"

"We shouldn't be long, he'll be fine," Luxord said, motioning at the blond boy.

"If you say so," Axel said, stepping out of the ship. Once outside he was instantly hit with a blast of cold air. He rubbed his hands together, trying to retain warmth in them. "It's freezing out here," Axel muttered, shivering.

"Yes Axel, snow typically is," Luxord said, stepping out of the ship, closing the door behind him. Axel glared at the gambler, snorting at him. Luxord didn't so much as wince as a gust of cold air suddenly smacked the both of them.

Axel started marching bitterly though the snow, looking for the Free Shooter. Of all places he had to pick the top of a remote mountain covered in snow. Axel was going to choke him when they found him.

Axel closed his eyes, feeling the wind cutting into him like a knife. The feeling was familiar, he'd been to a place like this before. As he walked he slowly let the memory return to him.

_The Northern Crater, it was a monster. So was the weather surrounding it. Reno sat by the fire, staring into the crackling embers, lost in though. A voice finally roused him from his thoughts._

"_Reno." It was Elena._

"_What," He answered sleepily. They'd been hiking around all day, searching for the blond guy and his friends. They knew that they were coming this way, that they were going to the North Crater too. They had to intercept and stop them. And it was rough work. Not to mention that the 'heroes' had beaten them senseless more than a few times now._

"_I was just seeing if you were awake," she said timidly. Being a neophyte, she was always very withdrawn around Reno and Rude. Their seniority was a bit intimidating to her. She wanted to be a good Turk though, and thats why she came with them._

"_Not for much longer," Reno said with a grin. "Hey Rude, you already paid for the room right," Reno called over to the other Turk, who was leaning against the wall. He nodded, being the one of little words he was. "Then I think I'll go on down. Night," Reno said, getting up from his seat and heading to their room at the Icicle Inn._

_He didn't know what was on Elena's mind as she watched him leave the room..._

"Axel...Axel... are you still with me?"

Axel opened his eyes and glanced over at Luxord, who was looking at him concerned.

"Sorry, just spacing out," Axel said with a shrug. "This place, just reminds me of a place I've been before," he said, grinning.

"I see," Luxord said, retreating into silence. It was a touchy subject among the nobodies. Their memories, the only things that made them different from the lowly Dusks.

The two continued along in silence, the wind getting progressively worse as they pressed onward. The snow whipped around wildly, blinding them. They had started into the snow storm with out knowing where they were heading, but now they were really lost. They rounded another turn on the mountain path, happening across a small village.

"Salvation," Axel groaned, wondering towards the nearest building.

"Axel, wait," Luxord started, but Axel was already banging on the door, demanding to be let in.

"Open, open, open," Axel demanded, pounding his fists against the door. "Let me in or else, got it memorized?"

"As if," a voice said from behind the door.

Axel looked to Luxord and grinned. Luxord rolled his eyes as the door swung open.

"You been a good boy," Xigbar asked, grinning at Axel.

"Not exactly, now let us in," Axel said, pushing past Xigbar into the house. Xigbar stepped aside, letting Luxord in as well. "What happened to the people who lived here," Axel asked randomly, looking around.

Xigbar held out a hand and motioned vaguely, summoning two Shadows. "That. So what brings you here," Xigbar asked, leaning against the wall, watching Axel flop down in front of the fireplace. " I didn't think anyone knew I was here."

"We didn't, computer told us," Axel said, leaning into the fire. Then he looked over at Xigbar curiously. " Why? Are you on some sort of secret mission?"

"Naw, nothing like that. Just a bit of Heartless hunting," He said with a laugh.

Axel and Luxord exchanged surprised looks. "Heartless hunting," Axel inquired carefully.

Xigbar nodded, an unusual solemness about him. "Yeah, but he's more than just any old regular heartless," Xigbar said, shifting uncomfortably.

"He's yours," Axel finished for him, eyes locked on Xigbar.

"How'd you know," Xigbar said looking surprised. He shook his head and said," you're just too clever."

"We recently had a brush with Marluxia's," Axel said.

Luxord nodded and said, " and Roxas."

"Roxas," that had caught Xigbar's attention.

"He gave us this," Axel said, reaching into his pocket. Just as he started to pull out the block the ground began to shake.

Xigbar bolted over to the door, throwing it open. "It's him," He said, summoning his guns and dashing out the door. Axel and Luxord looked at each other, then ran outside as well.

Axel looked up, just in time to see a massive shadow flying away. He saw Xigbar shooting at it fiercely, but to no avail. It disappeared farther up the mountains, leaving a frustrated Xigbar behind. Xigbar cursed and fell to his knees in frustration.

"Well?" Axel walked up beside him. "Let's go get him." He offered Xigbar a hand and grinned. "How tough can one measly Heartless be?"

Xigbar looked up at Axel and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling himself to his feet. "I know where he hides out. We can probably find him there."

"Onward then gents, the beast awaits us," Luxord said with a playful grin.

XxX

"This is it," Xigbar said.

The trio had spent the rest of the day hiking through the blinding snowstorm, farther up the mountain, much to Axel's discontent. To end a day of bitter cold and suffering...

"We have to climb that," Axel said, looking at the cliff before them. A monolithic wall of sheer stone and ice rose up before them, blocking anyway to continue forward.

"Ummm, well, you do," Xigbar said with a playful grin. And with that he disappeared, only to reappear at the top of the cliff, looking down at them, waving.

Axel gritted his teeth and walked back a few steps, then dashed forward, leaping onto the rock wall. The lack of foot holes didn't stop him as he scrambled up the side of the cliff like a lizard. Luxord watched with amazement as he managed to get a good ways up before he lost his momentum and fell back to the ground.

"Not bad," Luxord said, looking down at Axel, who was laying face up in the snow. Axel snarled at him and got back to his feet, brushing the snow off.

Luxord grinned, summoning a handful of cards. They encircled him, and he disappeared. They then floated up to the top of the cliff, depositing Luxord at the top.

Axel crossed his arms bitterly, frowning at the nobodies at the top of the cliff, though he was sure they couldn't read his expression from up there.

Axel tried several more times, trying to scramble up the the side, but the flat surface, along with the ice, made it near impossible. Axel gritted his teeth and summoned the Oathkeeper in his hand. He gripped it tightly, feeling the energy from it pulsating in his arm. He gritted his teeth and screamed, slamming the chakram into the side of the cliff.

The built up energy exploded, just as it had done when he had fought Cerberus, leaving deep fissures through the rock. Axel stood, panting, looking at his work. He looked at the Oathkeeper and grinned, getting an idea. He summoned his newest weapon, Cerberus, into his other hand. He slammed it into the wall, then the other, slightly higher up. He pulled Cerberus out and slammed it in a little higher, using his chakrams to climb up the side of the cliff.

Axel worked his way up the cliff, slowly but steadily. He finally reached the top, spilling over the edge, onto the ground in front of the other nobodies. He lay face down in the snow for a while, taking deep breaths. Eventually he got to his feet, glaring at the other nobodies. "Thanks for your help," He spat bitterly, dismissing his chakrams, but not before swinging them dangerously close to Xigbar's one good eye.

"Hey, I'm no good blind dude," he said, backpedaling a step. "What was that anyway? New weapon?"

"You could say that," Axel muttered bitterly.

"Come now, stop sulking," Luxord chided playfully, patting Axel on the back.

Axel snorted and stepped away, "Well, are we going?"

Xigbar pointed up at the top of the mountain and said, "he's up there."

"That's quite a walk," Luxord said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not really. It's impossible to get any closer than here. Our best bet is to catch him coming out."

"Why can't we go any higher?"

"Gravity," Xigbar said flatly.

"Gravity?" Luxord crossed his arms, looking truly puzzled. He looked over at Axel, who was still turned away, sulking. He looked back to Xigbar, " and what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," Xigbar said ominously, raising a gun towards the top of the mountain. He fired a blast towards the top of the mountain, seemingly at nothing. A few moments passed before it was returned with a roar of anger.

A great shadow suddenly appeared in the sky. It was hard to make out the details of it though, as it was shrouded in snow and clouds. There was another loud roar, and little pools of darkness appeared in the air. Heartless began pouring out in ungodly numbers. They buzzed around annoyingly, taking swipes at them.

"Rapid Thrusters, split up, take'em out," Xigbar commanded. Axel frowned, already in a bad mood. He didn't like someone grabbing the leader position from him.

Before he could say anything, Luxord and Xigbar had both disappeared, leaving him alone to fight the group of Rapid Thrusters that had gathered around him like a cloud. He grinned, summoning both his chakrams. He twirled the chakrams around before jumping into the cloud of Heartless, hacking at them wildly. He destroyed them in massive numbers, but it seemed like for every one he killed, two more came back in its place. He stood, panting wildly and watching as more Heartless poured out of the portals of darkness. "I think I liked them better on my side,"Axel muttered with a grin.

He twirled both of his chakrams around, gathering up as much energy as he could into them. He jumped in the air, flames encircling his chakrams. "BURN," He screamed, releasing the pent up energy. A wave of fire ripped through the crowd of Heartless, destroying them all.

Axel fell back to the ground, exhausted. Another attack like that would kill him. He suddenly felt grateful for the snow he'd been cursing all day. He let his eyes drift close, resting his weakened body.

"Axel!"

He groaned, recognizing that voice.

"Axel, Axel are you okay?" Demyx dashed over to the downed nobody, kneeling down beside him.

"No," he muttered.

"Wow that... that was amazing..." Demyx said, throughly impressed. He could see Axel needed rest, so he got up, giving him his space.

"Demyx," Luxord said walking over, calmly despite the fact he looked like he'd been run through a paper shredder.

"Hey little dude," Xigbar said, approaching from the opposite direction. He looked pretty banged up, but better off than Luxord. Xigbar walked over to Demyx, ruffling his hair. "What brings you here?"

"More importantly, how did you get here," Luxord asked, surprised Demyx had managed to locate them.

"I came with them," Demyx said, pointing to Luxord, then to Axel. " I woke up to find that I'd been left behind. I followed their footprints to a village. I asked some people if they'd seen anyone unfamiliar, and they said they saw three men in black coats come this way. So here I am. It was quite a climb though," he said with a sheepish grin.

"What happened to him," Xigbar asked, pointing at Axel.

"He was fighting Heartless, used too much power I guess," Demyx said, looking down at Axel, who was out cold. "It was pretty cool though... he took'em all out in one shot."

"Foolish," Luxord muttered, starting to walk towards Axel.

Then the ground began to shake as another loud, angry roar echoed through the mountains. The wind suddenly stopped and the snow settled. The clouds parted as the massive shadow they'd seen in the sky flew towards them. It crashed to the ground in front of them, shrieking.

"Gravity Rider," Xigbar said in a hushed tone.

The Heartless had taken the shape of a dragon, light purple skin covering its body. On its chest the Heartless emblem shone proudly, destroying any doubt of what it was. Its had a long, serpentine body, ending with a deadly barbed tail. Its wings were massive, nearly as long as its body, made of a hard, bone like substance that was colored dark blue. Shimmering silver membranes ran between each rib of its wings. On each wing there was one long, curled, vicious claw. Each claw had a chain hanging from it. On the end of the chains were what appeared to be lanterns with bright purple balls of darkness inside them.

Luxord, eloquent as he was, was at a loss of words as the creature stared them down. It hoisted its wings high over its head and opened its mouth. It shrieked, flapping its wings wildly. The lanterns lit up, dark purple sparks crackling around them. Suddenly the nobodies were floored, unable to get up. It was as if suddenly someone had turned the gravity up tenfold.

"See what I meant," Xigbar choked, struggling to get back to his feet. He managed to get up, but it felt like his body weighed a ton. Luxord struggled to sit up, to exhausted from that to get to his feet. Demyx, the decidedly lightest of them, managed to get to his feet a little easier than Xigbar, but not without difficulty.

Gravity Rider shrieked and swung its tail at the nobodies. Xigbar teleported himself away, just in the nick of time, but the others were unable to move quick enough. Gravity Rider's tail smashed into Luxord, sending him flying into Demyx. The two nobodies lay motionless in the snow, groaning in pain.

Xigbar was panting from the effort it took to keep on his feet. He fell down on his knees, holding up one of his guns shakily. He fired a blast at it that struck it in the chest. Gravity Rider shrieked and flew upward, out of sight. The gravity went back to normal, enabling the fallen nobodies to get back to their feet.

"This is proving most difficult," Luxord muttered, rolling his injured shoulders.

"No kidding. It's like it can turn gravity up and stuff," Demyx muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Xigbar glanced at Demyx then at Luxord. " Maybe you should go back to the gummi ship and wait kid," he said.

Demyx stared at Xigbar like he couldn't believe what he'd just said. " W-what?" His surprise quickly turned to anger and he began shouting," I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!"

"Can you," Luxord said calmly. Demyx glared at him hatefully, but he could see from the passiveness in Luxord's eyes that it wasn't meant as an insult.

"I can," He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like a child. The recent brush with Cerberus replayed through his mind. He'd run away screaming, needing Axel come save him. He bit his lip and shifted, uncrossing his arms and staring at the ground.

"Let'em fight," a voice said weakly. The three nobodies turned to see Axel pulling himself up out of the snow. He shook the stray flakes off, brushing off the rest as he got to his feet. "The kid can take care of himself. Remember Luxy, we woulda got chomped by the mutant robo puppy if it hadn't been for Demyx," he said bluntly. Axel had a tendency to be that way, blunt and to the point.

"I'm not a kid," Demyx said pathetically. He couldn't help but feel helpless concerning the matter though. Roxas and Zexion were the only ones younger than him, and since both of them were gone, that left him the 'kid' of the Organization. Not to mention Xigbar and Luxord were both much older than him easily. Axel, he wasn't so sure about. He'd always looked up to Axel as a senior, but he didn't know exactly how old he was. Now that he thought about it, they seemed relatively the same age.

Axel walked over to Demyx, staring him straight in the eyes. " You are Demyx, whether you like it or not." Axel started to say something else, but the enraged shriek of Gravity Rider cut him off.

It landed on the ground before them again, glaring at the four nobodies menacingly.

Axel held out both hands, summoning his chakrams.

"Let's do this."

XxX End Chapter IX XxX

FIRE TASTE LIKE BACON- Sora. Classic line from Ansem Retort, if you've never seen them I HIGHLY suggest you get your butt over there and read them at ansem retort dot org. Warning: VERY Mature Content!

Well there's your chapter IX, enjoy. I hope you know I'm working through my vacation to write this chapter. I am visiting my father from July 1st to July 31st, so I'm working on chapter IX while I am out here, to make sure it is done when I get back, so that you can read it as soon as I got back. Actually the day I finished this chapter was July 24th.

Axel

P.S. I had someone ask me before I left how long this story is gonna be. The truth is, well, till I run out of Disney movies probably. I'm going to make it as long as possible. I already have the next three worlds planned out, which is another 6 to 9 chapters there. Not to mention I'm getting new ideas all the time! (and lets face it, there's a LOT of Disney movies out there, not JUST the ones in Kingdom Hearts.)


End file.
